The Ultimate Battle
by Blue Boxer
Summary: 15 pairs of couples go head to head for the ultimate prize, 150,000 dollars. Who will win? Who will lose? Who stays together? Can they survive the ultimate battle?
1. The Ultimate Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
Author's note: Not all the newsies knew each other before this. Some will be just meeting each other for the first time. I know in all reality they all are like best friends but for my story only a few have known each other before, which might cause me to change a few things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What would you do for $150,000? Are you willing to chance anything? Even a relationship? Well that's what these 15 pairs of couples did.  
  
About a year ago the producer's and I decided to create a show devoted to engaged couples. It was to be in a game show format. We decided to pick couples from all around the nation to participate. At random these couples were sent to the Bahamas to play in the ultimate game and to win $150,000.  
  
Sounds good right? Wrong. I've watched each of these couple come and go, through fights, break-ups, and make ups. It's a tough game when there's money involved.  
  
My name is Madison but everyone calls me Spitball. I'm a journalist from Queens, up in New York. For those of you don't know me my family immigrated to Manhattan when I was very young, and I'm of a mixed descent (English & Spanish.)  
  
I was given the opportunity to pick these couples. They were picked because number one, they all were engaged to be married, and number two because of their personality and abilities. Each one of these couples has a unique quality about them which becomes very crucial in this game. Their personality, abilities, fears, strengths, and knowledge will all become very crucial, even down to the smallest detail could cost you to lose.  
  
Well enough of me, let's get on with the couples. Let the battle begin. 


	2. The Competitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other character's except Blue! Blue is the only thing in this story that I own, hehe.  
  
You don't necessarily have to read all of these. It just gives you a chance to get to know the characters a little bit better, and see who you will be going up against. The way this is gonna work is couples will be voted off at the end of each chapter. To do that fairly, what I did was I placed all the names into a hat, pulled them out and in the order that they came out is the way they will be voted off. But just because you'll be voted off doesn't mean you should stop reading because sometimes couples are given the chance to come back for one more shot, so you might be back, hehe.  
  
SO: BIG THANKS TO DEWEY AND SPITBALL FOR REVIEWING ALREADY! THANKS GUYS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Our first couple is Zippy and Skittery. Skittery is a 24 year old Broadway singer. Zippy is a 22 year old that works as an elementary school teacher. They both as of right now are living in New York. She was born in Chicago and grew up living with her older brother. She has thick, curly brunette hair down to her shoulders, and about 5' 3". She is fit (which is crucial for the game) and is slightly tanned. Her eyes are a hazel/gray color. It was her personality that caught Skittery's eye.  
  
She likes to see the bright side of things. She has a wonderful sense of humor. She's a friendly and energetic girl who is eager to make friends. She's pretty sensitive, but when things go wrong, she doesn't usually cry in public, or cry at all. It's all bubbled up inside of her, and sometimes it could just all come out at once when she is with someone who she really cares about, and who really cares about her. She doesn't like to take crap from others, and is tough, but because of her sensitivity, she doesn't do much more than complain to her friends about it, almost fearing to stand up for herself if one truly hurts her feelings. She often doesn't give her hopes up and is usually the one that begins a new conversation.  
  
So how did she actually meet her fiancé? They met at her school of course when she was around the age of 16. She first had a crush on him for quite sometime. She didn't know what to do about it at first but eventually she asked him out (or hinted her crushing on him) and waited for his response! She found out that he had the same feelings for her and have been together ever since. They are planning on getting married in a small chapel in Chicago, with friends and family. She doesn't want a big extravagant wedding, just as long as he is there, that's all that matters to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our next couple is Taps and Davey. Davey is a 22 year old doctor and Taps is a 20 year old forensic scientist with a minor in dance. They both right now are living in Florida. Taps enjoys to tap dance, which is how she got her nickname. Ever since she could walk she was dancing. Her dream is to make it to the stage one day. She's has long brown hair, brown eyes, and is 5'2 ½".  
  
She is effervescent, insurmountable, garrulous, nice, and caring. She met her lover from the apartment building that she lived in when she was younger. They both resided in the same apartment building. They met one day when they were little. She was friends with Davey's sister Sarah. They were playing dolls and he came over and pulled the head off on one of her dolls. She was bawling! She thought she'd never forgive him. It wasn't until the age of 13 when started to realize that boys didn't have cooties, she started to realize her feelings for Davey. Sarah and her were best friends and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Davey got her her very first job, a Newsie! Sarah and Taps soon grew apart but still consider each other best friends while Davey and Taps grew closer. Finally she just went for it; they went out on a date and really liked each other.  
  
As for their wedding, it will be in her old church. Her bridesmaids would be wearing lilac off the shoulder dresses with baby breath in their hair, same goes for the flower girls. She will wear a princess cut white dress and her daddy will walk her down the aisle with his matching tux to the groom and men. Then the reception would be held at her fire hall where they would party all night long and then head off on their honey moon to Paris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Cheatah is a 21 year old detective. Racetrack is a 24 year old who works for a casino is Las Vegas. An orphan at birth, she and her older brother Cliff escaped the orphanage when she was 7 years old. They'd been living on their own ever since, and set up a poker booth where they cheated people out of their money (that's how she got her nickname). She's about 5'5"ish with light red hair and piercing green eyes. She is built, not fat or skinny, but an athletic body, and muscular (which is very good for this game.)  
  
She tries to act tough, but everyone sees through her act. If she likes you she's loyal and would die for you. If she doesn't like you though, she has no problem telling you to your face. Normally she is outgoing and flirtatious. She also gets mad very easily, and usually gets into trouble and needs someone to bail her out.  
  
Racetrack and her met through friends at the age of 16. They are planning to marry with in a year. It will be a small traditional wedding with a huge reception, probably in a church or someplace really romantic like the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaze and Bumlets met in a very unique way. They met at the age of 17 at a concert. She crowd surfed on top of him, and broke his arm. It was love at first sight, after the pain subsided. Blaze is a production accountant for MTV. She grew up in Jersey, and has that sort of Jersey attitude about everything. She always wanted to do something with film or movies and is an avid drummer. Mom, dad, and sis still live in Jersey, but she moved to NYC. She's 5'7", has short, dirty blonde hair that's too wavy for her taste, and blue-green eyes. She's a bit chunky, but athletic nonetheless, refusing to go on any sort of diet that doesn't let her enjoy the wonders of eating out. Her face is oval-shaped. She sticks to jeans, converse, and 80's band t-shirts when not working. Occasionally she'll sport a bandanna.  
  
She's quite the introvert. She's not very interested in making too many friends. She has a close few that she relies on to get her through life, but not a huge bunch at all. She's only outgoing and competitive while playing her music or her sports or with the people she is totally comfortable with. Outside of that, she'd rather be left alone. She's smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut, but usually she will "blaze" into an argument despite what her brain is telling her. Thus, she winds up making snaky comments once in awhile that she doesn't really mean.  
  
Bumlets and Blaze will be a very happy married couple. Their wedding will be very Hollywood-like, and fancy, but laid back at the same time. It will be something that is over the top for the fun of it, and where everyone dressed up, but acted casual. Plus lots of dancing and partying, for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This hard working bartender met the man of her dreams in high school. Sneaks and Jake met in high school but never dated until after. Growing up in Brooklyn with her brother Graft, she wasn't exactly the girlie girl that you see now a days. She has long golden brown hair, and is about 5'7". She is very athletic. Sneaks has green eyes, and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Her ears are pierced a few times and has a tattoo on her ankle of a knotical star, (colors are pink and black.)  
  
Sneaks is very outgoing, loves to sneak around and is good at it, which is how she got her nickname. She's loyal to her friends and would do anything for them. She has a hot temper if you make her mad and can be rude and crude when she wants to be or needs to be. She is very athletic and determined, but for the most part, has a heart of gold.  
  
Jake and Sneaks are planning on getting married within the next two years. Even though wedding bells aren't ringing just yet, they already have the wedding planned out. It will be a large wedding in December with lots of family and friends. She'll wear a white strapless dress, and he'll in a nice tux. The bridesmaid dresses might be pink...or a purple color. At the reception, the wedding party will come out to the Muppet Show Theme Song. This will definitely be a unique wedding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spot met his future wife at a party held by a mutual friend. Kane is a 21 year old secretary for a doctor's office. Her grandparents came from Ireland and Scotland. She is part Cherokee but doesn't tell many people due to the hostility towards them. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender frame. Even though she is slender, she is pretty muscular for a girl.  
  
Kane loves to make people laugh, and is very outgoing. She loves to talk to new people, but can be very shy at times. Like most people, she likes to be alone when she thinks, and loves to sit on a window sill and look at the stars. The down side to her personality is that she likes things to be her way.  
  
Within the next year or so, wedding bells will be ringing for this cute couple. It will be a smaller wedding with family and close friends. Mostly everything will be traditional, with blue dresses and black tuxes. Kane really doesn't have a perfect wedding other than as long as she's with Spot, that's all that matters to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now this next couple isn't a surprise to any of us, Tag and Specs. At the young age of 15, Tag and Specs met at school. He bumped into her and helped her pick up her books. It was love at first sight as many would say. As a journalist for the New York Times, Tag hasn't always lived in New York. She lived in Georgia for a while until her family decided to move to New York. She went to Colombia to study journalism and got a job at the NY Times when she graduated. Tag has brown hair that goes a few inches below her shoulders, big light brown eyes, and about 5'6". She has pale colored skin and wears dark rimmed glasses sometimes.  
  
She's shy in certain situations but can get really loud if something strikes her as funny, cute, mean, gross, etc. She's very innocent but not in any way naive. Sensitive, caring and cries easily are just some other characteristics to describe Tag. Like a lot of girls, she very moody, but doesn't hold a grudge for long. She adores animals, especially cats and dogs, but hates bugs of any kind.  
  
On the beach in Hawaii in a little gazebo is where these two are planning to marry. To make it even more romantic, it will be at sunset!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A descendant of a German/Latin heritage, with light bronze skin, short curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes would be a description of our next competitor. Dewey and Runner Conlon have been together for a while. She was 17 (and he was 18) when they first met. She literally bumped into a newsie while strolling through Brooklyn one fine day and he almost got her in quite a bit of trouble with the law because he'd shoved a stolen apple into her hands while the police were chasing after him. Dewey is now a missionary.  
  
Back in New Jersey, she lived with her twin brother and parents on a beautiful farm made up of numerous acres and countless animals we often times reared from birth. They were a happy and content family but then tragedy struck one evening when my parents were returning from a mission's trip and their train unfortunately derailed from the tracks. There were many casualties in the accident and her parents were among them. After the funeral, Dewey and her brother were sent for by their aunt who lives in a decent apartment in Brooklyn, New York. They have been living there ever since. Dewey always has a smile on her face and is very easy-going. She is spirited and doesn't let the most trivial of matters dampen her moods, for she has a steady fortitude and doesn't let anyone ruin it. She has a very strong religious belief which makes her an all around amazing person. She likes to be in the company of those that appreciate life and lives life to the fullest.  
  
Dewey and Runner will be married in a Gothic Cathedral, and friends and family will be invited. She would be wearing a beautiful medieval style dress. Wedding colors will consist of lavender and silver. After the wedding, they will be taken to the reception in a horse drawn carriage. The wedding will take place in winter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This excellent marble player is currently a film student in London. Rouge Jazz and Pie Eater met in a library. They bumped into each other and their books fell on the ground. They saw that they both had the same book which struck up a conversation and then they checked out together. They then went out for a lunch a cute little café. Jazz used to live in France until her mother died from choking on a croissant, so her father, brother, and her immigrated to New York. She was 7 when they arrived there, but things didn't work out. Her brother ran away and her father was executed for a murder he did not commit. She still has a locket with her parent's photos inside. It's the last thing she has to remind her of her family. She speaks English pretty well now, but she still has a thick French accent. She has big bouncy brown curls down a little past her shoulders. She has bright glowing eyes the color of Maple Syrup, and light freckles on my face and arms and shoulders.  
  
Rouge Jazz is bold, outgoing, ambitious, strong-willed, and very independent. She is hard-working, witty, very outspoken, wise, free- spirited, very passionate for books, and determined. She's really good at cheering people up, but if her friends are threatened, she is very tough, and really feisty. She's quite strong (mentally and physically), and tends to keep my emotions inside.  
  
Rouge Jazz and Pie Eater will be married on a beach at sunset and then after the "you may kiss the bride" they kiss and then he carries her off to the dock where they both jump into the cool ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clips seems to not only be marrying the guy with the hottest body, but she also has the coolest job. This 21 year old is a lead role skater for Disney on Ice. Clips and Mush met in California when she was out with her friends at a bar. They were dancing and it hit off from there. She grew up in Irvin, California, until she was 15 then, her family moved to Connecticut so she could do pair skating. When she was 18 she moved back down to California, where she auditioned and made it into Disney on Ice. She is about 5'4" with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, some freckles across her nose. She is also skinny from skating.  
  
Clips is really outgoing. She gets along better with boys than girls. Her modo in life is 'who cares'. She is a very competitive person also likes to win.  
  
Clips and Mush will have a very romantic wedding. It will at Disneyland and will be married right under Sleeping Beauty's castle. It will end with fire works. It will defiantly be a very romantic and memorable wedding, a wedding that you wouldn't want to miss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Trolley has about the hottest guy there is, Kid Blink. Trolley grew up in a small Christian school in the south with her parents as an only child. Kid Blink is her first serious relationship. She is has short red hair, big blue eyes, and is about 5'3". She has a small build, freckles and fair skin, along with small hands and feet. Right now Trolley is a medical student with a fast food job on the side.  
  
Trolley is very intelligent, but somewhat spacey at times. Like most girls, she is a hopeless romantic, rather quirky, and mostly an optimist, however gets irritated if things go wrong. She has an upbeat personality, and very nice. She tends to freak out over small things, but when faced with a huge situation, she can usually begin to calm down and look at it rather rationally. If she's hurt, she'll try not to let you know. She always tries to see the good in people and is very friendly. She's a risk-taker who will do anything for a laugh.  
  
Kid Blink and Trolley will be married on the beach. There will be lots of friends there. She would be barefoot, and ride in on horseback. There will be tons of flowers! Lots of daisies, lilies, and wildflowers. It will defiantly be a beautiful wedding; after all she is marrying Kid Blink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dutchy and Punky is our next couple. The way they got together is pretty neat, kind of Hollywood like. He was her Algebra tutor their sophomore year of high school, and they've been in love ever since, dating off and on for the last few years. Punky was born in San Diego, CA but raised in San Francisco. She never got good grades in school, and was always more of a rebel. She was more into boys and social events than homework. Right now she is a lead guitarist and back up vocals for a local band, and part-time barista at a coffee house. She has long, straight, really thick dyed-red hair; mysterious blue-gray eyes; some freckles, but more in a cute way then a dorky way. She's 5'7" and average weight. She has her eyebrow and belly- button pierced; and generally wears tight shirts with baggy jeans, but usually just wears blue jeans.  
  
She is out-going, bold, very out-spoken, doesn't care what anyone else thinks, loves to be the center of attention, rebellious, adventurous, and loves a challenge. She is competitive, flirtatious, seductive, unique, and spontaneous. She's very manipulative and persuasive, slightly annoying at times, but very loyal to friends and loved ones. Punky is very old fashioned when it comes to romance, loves to be in love. She is very creative, and writes poetry and songs, sings, acts, and plays the guitar.  
  
Their wedding will be in the garden of an ancient castle overlooking the ocean. It won't be very big and gaudy, and not traditional either. It will just be unique and memorable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Kyriel is pretty lucky. Not only does she have a cool job, but she's engaged to the big man on campus. Kyriel and Jack were basically just good friends once she moved into the Lodging House. They became best friends and soon realized that they had feelings for each other. Kyriel is an animator for Pixar. She was born and raised in Manhattan. She was 13 when my parents decided that they should move to Brooklyn. Not wanting to leave, she stole a couple dollars from her mother's purse, packed some clothes and ran away. She came across the Lodging House and decided to stay there working as a newsie. She's been there ever since. She's about 5'3", and has lightly tanned skin with straight, jet black hair. Her eyes are dark brown when you look up close, but at other times, they're pitch black.  
  
She's generally a friendly person. She tends to say sarcastic and cynical comments every so often, even if it's at an inappropriate time. She loves to love and be loved and I can't stand feeling rejected or hated in any way. She's a good listener and is always there for when someone needs a shoulder to cry on. Getting her hyper is something you'd really regret and getting her mad is something you'll regret too. She can also be very stubborn.  
  
Jack and Kyriel's wedding won't be anything extravagant. She'll only invite her family and a few close friends. It will be held on the beach right at sunset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flit grew up in Western PA, and lived in the same house her whole life. She's only child. Flit basically grew up in church, so she is a very devout Christian. Itey and Flit went to the same high school, and were both in marching band. She was in color guard, and he played trumpet. They were really close friends throughout high school, and finally got together when he asked her to their junior prom. They've been super-tight ever since. Currently she is a 4th grade teacher.  
  
She is very hyper, and 'flits' around, which is how she got her nickname. She is always humming some random song, and loves to tease people jokingly. She always tells people, "This is when you should take me seriously: Never." Flit also has an insane sense of humor, and finds most anything hilariously funny.  
  
Itey and Flit will have a really small, simple wedding, in a really beautiful church. Then, the biggest reception in the world, with tons of food, dancing and friends!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lastly there is Trigger and Snitch. They met in college. He went to Harvard University with her. They were in a study group together, and kinda hated each other then. He would always correct her when they were studying just to get on her nerves. But, one day he told her about the problems he had when he was a child. He was an orphan and bounced from family to family. They became very close then and were like best friends. From that point they started dating. They dated for three years before he finally decided to ask her to marry him. Trigger is an interpreter and a Spanish teacher in a local high school. She only does interpreting on the weekends and holidays.  
  
Trigger is smart, outgoing, high spirited, energetic, caring, nice, sympathetic, and compassionate. She's extroverted, "girl next door" type, always willing to help anyone out in any situation, fair, and likes winning (competitive).  
  
Snitch and Trigger will be married next year. The wedding will take place at her church, Dover Bethany United Methodist Church. Everyone would be there; all her friends and previous friends would be there, including family. Blue Boxer would be her maid of honor. She would be wearing a long white, sparkly, glittered dress. The walk way thing would be covered in white rose petals. Snitch would be wearing the usual, black tux. She would walk down the aisle; everyone would be crying and saying how beautiful she is. Snitch would be astonished and he would have a smile on his face. Then by the end of the wedding, Snitch would do a beautiful speech that would make him and Trigger cry. They'd kiss and be off to the party! Then to the honeymoon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is all of the competitors. All of these couples are in for the ride of their life. Now that we got to know each of them better, let's get on with the game. I'm sure you're all just as excited as I am. So without further ado, allow me to take you to the beautiful Bahamas, where the weather isn't the only thing heating up. 


	3. Welcome To Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
I would like to give big thanks to: Spitball, Dewey, Zippy, Cheatah, Clips, Trigger, Jazz, Sneaks, Trolley, Tag and Taps. Thanks for reviewing guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking out the plane window at the clear blue ocean below, Trolley couldn't wait for the game to start. Trolley and Kid Blink were the first to arrive at the beautiful Bahamas, the place they were going to call home, for now. Stepping off the plane hand in hand they couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the beauty this place held, it was as if the money didn't count anymore and the only reason for trying to stay was to remain in this tropical paradise. This was the first time either of them had been in the Bahamas, or any place this nice for that matter. There was just something about the warm sunshine, the white soft sand; the clear blue water and the beautiful hotel that made you not want to leave. For many, that would be the hard part.  
  
Trolley and Kid Blink headed towards the hotel that they would be staying at. Everyone had their own master suite at the Atlantis, Paradise Island hotel. For those that don't know, this hotel is known all around the world for its beauty, wonder, and brilliance. Many celebrities have been known to resort there to spend a vacation.  
  
"Wow! Can you actually believe we are staying here?" Trolley said to Kid as they walked into there home away from home.  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe it at first. This is amazing and incredible, but hun remember that we might not be staying here long so don't get to comfortable."  
  
"And how can you be so sure of that?"  
  
"Because I don't want to get myself all worked up over something that might be taken away from me later, you know what I'm saying? Beside, I would rather focus on spending my time her with you then worrying about winning." He said smiling at Trolley. "Now go get ready. We have to be at the dinner meeting in an hour."  
  
Couples upon couples were being flown in every 15 minutes or so now, and each one of them more astounded at the sight that they were seeing then the next. Everyone had the same reaction as Trolley and Kid Blink. They couldn't wait to start there adventure.  
  
Dinner was in about an hour. This was everyone's chance to get to know each other a little better before going into the actual meeting that was going to be held after dinner. Dinner was being held at the Fathoms, which was a superb seafood restaurant with stunning panoramic views of the underwater ruins at the hotel.  
  
Finally dinner time had arrived and the couples were heading down to the dining hall. Zippy and Skittery were the first to arrive there. They sat down at a large round table. They waited patiently for the other couples to arrive.  
  
"Gosh you look beautiful tonight." Skittery said kissing Zippy on the cheek.  
  
"You don't look that bad yourself." Zippy said smiling. "Gosh this is a beautiful place! I can't believe we actually get to stay here."  
  
"Yeah I know, but not only will we get to stay in such an astounding hotel, but we will also walk away with $150,000."  
  
"Now Skittery, don't get too wrapped up in this. I know how you get with things." Zippy noticed a beautiful girl walking down the steps and heading towards them.  
  
"Hi. My name is Trolley and this is my fiancé Kid Blink." Trolley said approaching Zippy and Skittery.  
  
"Very nice to meet you. My name is Zippy and this is Skittery." She said shaking Trolley's hand.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable here guys because you'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Skittery." Zippy said hitting Skittery's chest.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that Mr. I'm wearing a pink shirt." Kid Blink said back.  
  
"Boys, can we be grown ups here?" Zippy said.  
  
"Is this the Fathoms?" A voice said behind them.  
  
"Yes it is." Trolley responded back while taking her seat next to Kid Blink.  
  
"Okay good. I can't seem to find my way around this place. It's so big! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Taps, and this is Davey."  
  
"I'm Zippy and this is Skittery."  
  
"And I'm Trolley and this is Kid Blink."  
  
"Very nice to meet all of you." Taps said taking a seat.  
  
"Would you watch where your going there Spot!" A voice yelled in the distance. "Ouch! Would you stop it!" Suddenly two couples entered.  
  
"We aren't late are we?" A girl asked.  
  
"Nope, just on time." Taps said.  
  
"Good. Well my name is Dewey and this is Runner. That's his cousin Spot and his soon to be wife Kane."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm thinking maybe we should wait until everyone is here to introduce ourselves, that why we don't have to say it over and over again." Zippy said.  
  
"Good idea." Kane said taking a seat beside Davey. After a while all the couples piled in the dining room and sat down at the table. This was gonna be a tough group, some thought. Everyone was in pretty good shape and as most know, that's the most important thing. Once everyone arrived, Zippy started by saying her name, and they went around the table.  
  
"Well hello everyone. My name is Zippy and this is Skittery."  
  
"I'm Trolley and this is Kid Blink."  
  
"I'm Dewey, and I'm Runner."  
  
"My name is Kane and this is my fiancé Spot."  
  
"Cheatah and Racetrack."  
  
"My name is Bumlets and this is my girl Blaze."  
  
"I'm Sneaks and this is Jake, and just so you all know, we are gonna win."  
  
"Not until you beat us. I'm Tag Along and this is Specs."  
  
"My name is Rouge Jazz and this is Pie Eater."  
  
"Mush, and the girl is Clips."  
  
"I'm Punky and this is Dutchy."  
  
"Kyriel and I'm Jack, and NO ONE is going to beat us."  
  
"My name is Flit and this is Itey."  
  
"Trigger and this is Snitch."  
  
"And lastly, I'm Taps and this is Davey." Once everyone introduced themselves, they all ordered dinner and chatted amongst each other. Finally after dinner, they had to go to the meeting room and prepare themselves for the ride of their life.  
  
Everyone was piled into the small meeting room waiting for me to enter. Finally after a little wait, I entered.  
  
"Good evening couples and welcome to paradise. For the next few weeks this is what you will consider home. Sure you guys may like it now but starting tomorrow, the game is on. My name is Spitball and I will be your host throughout the entire game. You each were selected because you held a unique quality that we found to be useful for our game. During each mission, you will not only be tested physically, but mentally. You will be doing things you never thought you would ever do. You'll encounter your fears and you'll find out what makes you weak and strong. I know that you guys will form bonds and friendships but remember that everyone is here for the exact same reason you are, to win. Word of warning, don't form bonds, and don't keep secrets and only trust yourself, because when money is involved, people change. I want you guys to enjoy this as much as possible and just remember that it's only a game. There will be 14 missions in total, each one harder than the next. Your performance will be based upon points. At the end of every mission you will be giving points according to your performance. For the first three missions you will be voted off if you hold the lowest points, but after that, the top three couples will be voting you off, so it's not only crucial that you try your best and win, but also to be in the top three. Certain missions will also include prizes as well as money. If you just so happen to be voted off and have won a prize or money, you will be able to keep your prize. Each mission is worth $10,000, where as the last is worth $20,000. Once again I would like to say welcome, enjoy your stay here at the Atlantis, and get yourself prepared for your first mission tomorrow. Have a goodnight." I turned and left the couples alone in the room. It would be very wise of them to get an early night's rest because they have no clue what's in store for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of the "actual" first chapter. The next chapter is when things actually start to get good. The next chapter will include the first mission, and the couple that will be sent home first. I know I said this already but the way I voted you off I did it completely fair and by chance. I just pulled names out of a hat, so I did it completely fairly. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story! PLEASE review! Thanks~ 


	4. Needle In A Haystack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
(A/N: Remember that Spitball is the host, not me. So every time I say I, I really mean Spitball. It's just from her point of view.)  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Clips: I know what you mean. You come up with an idea that sounds so good in your head but then you go and write it and it's really hard! That's how it is for this fic. It's so hard to describe everything but I can see it really good in my head, it's just hard to put in words. Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot to me!  
  
Spitball: You make the best host! I think you're the nicest host I ever seen, hehe. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing that you've never seen this type of fic before, hehe. It's hard though. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Trolley: Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter, hehe. I think you will like the results of this chapter.  
  
Tag: I know what you mean! I've seen that movies quite a bit too. That's how I found out about it, hehe. Gotta love Mary-kate and Ashley! Trust me, even ask Trigger about them. I LOVED them. You just might surprise yourself in this fic.  
  
Zippy: Aww, thanks! You and Skittery are gonna do fine, don't worry. I mean, come on, it's Skittery. That boy can win anything, hehe. Thanks for R&R!  
  
Jazz: I love suspense. You'll find that in a lot of my fics. I love putting people in suspense. It's so much fun because then they want to read more, hehe. Thanks for R&R  
  
Sneaks: That's the attitude! Winning's not everything, just as long as you know you tried your best! That's what counts! Thanks for R&R!  
  
Dewey: Hehe, I use to watch Fear Factor but not anymore. I missed the couples fear factor as well. Thanks! I guess almost any game that's played like this would be like fear factor. Thanks for R&R.  
  
Cheatah: Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me!  
  
Trigger: Hey loser. Thanks for R&R! Stop being so selfish! Just cuz you're my sister doesn't mean that you get all the lines! I have to be fair! Thanks again for R&R!  
  
Taps: Hehe! Here's the mission! Thanks for R&R! You're awesome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning came too soon for many. Some were smart and spent their night preparing for their first mission, while other went out and partied. The sun was finally shining and you could taste the bitter taste of the salt in the air. It was 8 in the morning and the couples were heading down to the beach. As they approached the shore, they notice me standing by a huge board. Behind me were boxes upon boxes. There were also 15 SUV's parked along the beach. Everyone was very curious as to what the mission was going to be.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a very well rested up night." Some just groaned.  
  
"Welcome to your first mission. Your mission today is called Needle in a Haystack. The object is that each pair is given 5 chests. Within those chests are such things as bed sheets, clothes, stuffed animals, earthworms, and salsa. In each chest is a key. Some are easier to find than others. Even though each chest contains a key, only one of those keys will unlock your assigned car. Once you find your key, start the car and drive it to the finish line. The only catch is it's a stick shift. The pair that does this is the fastest time will not only receive $10,000 but also the most points. The point values are as such, in first place would be 50, second place will be 40, 30, 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0. You guys will be going three at a time. If you're not in the game, you will be taken over to that tent where you will not be able to watch how the others perform. Now we randomly selected who will go first and they are as followed, Trigger and Snitch, Flit and Itey, and Kyriel and Jack. Guys please go to your assigned spots."  
  
"Come on Trigger. Let's go kick some ass." Snitch said heading over to their boxes.  
  
"Snitch!" He turned around and looked at her. "Just don't make it painful for them."  
  
"Good luck guys." Flit said to Trigger and Kyriel.  
  
"You'll be needing it." Kyriel said giving Jack a high five.  
  
"That's my girl." Jack said back.  
  
"Is everyone set? Okay when you hear the buzzer, begin." And with that Spitball hit the buzzer signaling for the mission to start.  
  
"Eww!" Trigger yelled. She had reached the earthworm filled chest.  
  
"Well dig in honey, time's a wasting!"  
  
"Found it!" Flit said finding a key. She ran over to the car and tried to unlock it put it wouldn't work.  
  
"Itey! Keep looking!" She yelled.  
  
"Gross, I hate salsa!" Kyriel yelled digging all through the chest filled with salsa. She was a total mess. By the looks of it, no one was ahead, yet.  
  
"Snitch I think I found it!" Trigger yelled running towards the car.  
  
"Snitch it works!" He ran over to the car as well. "Do you know how to drive stick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Shit!" Snitch yelled. "Um, just start the car and try everything possible."  
  
"Flit! I got it! Come on!" Itey yelled opening the door. They both hopped into the car and started it. Kyriel and Jack were right behind them.  
  
"Jack I can drive stick, move over!" Kyriel said hopping into the driver's seat. Everyone was neck and neck. Finally Kyriel and Jack sped down the beach. They were in the lead, followed by Flit and Itey. Trigger and Snitch came in last place.  
  
"Great job hunny!" Jack said kissing Kyriel.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without ya." Kyriel said back.  
  
"We had it. We were so close!" Snitch said.  
  
"It's okay Snitch, we tried our best and just hope that we don't come in last place." Trigger said following Snitch back to the tent.  
  
"You did a great job out there Flit!" Itey said sitting down beside her.  
  
"I know. I just feel like we should have won you know."  
  
"Don't worry Flit, there will be other missions that we will win. At least we didn't come in last."  
  
The next three couples headed out to that their spot. It was now Punky and Dutchy, Trolley and Kid Blink, and Clips and Mush. As before, they took their spots and waited for the buzzer.  
  
"Now Punky, I'll do the chests on my left, and you do the chests on your right. When we find the key I'll drive because I drive faster."  
  
"Are you saying I drive slow?" Punky said getting defensive.  
  
"No, I'm just saying I'm a faster driver. Let's not argue about that here."  
  
"Now remember Mush, the salsa isn't made for eating." Clips said.  
  
"I promise I won't eat the salsa." Suddenly they heard the buzzer and they dug in. Trolley and Kid Blink were tearing up their stuff. They almost looked like a bunch of vultures the way they were digging.  
  
"Found it!" Trolley yelled. She ran to the car to try it out. "It's the right one Blink!" She yelled hopping in. Kid Blink sprinted across the beach and jumped in.  
  
"How in the hell did they do that so fast?" Dutchy said watching them speed down the beach.  
  
"Dutchy! Stop watching them and help me find the right key." Punky said dumping out the bed sheets.  
  
"Mush! I thought I told you not to eat the salsa." Clips yelled at Mush who was stuffing his face in the salsa.  
  
"I'm not eating it! I'm trying to find the key." He said with his mouth full.  
  
"This has to be it!" Clips yelled. "Mush!" She said grabbing a hold of him and dragging him. She tried it out and it worked. "Get in!" She yelled back at Mush. She started the car and sped on down the beach to meet up with Trolley and Kid Blink.  
  
"Got it! Come on Dutchy. Here's the key!" She said giving him the key.  
  
"I can't drive stick!"  
  
"Neither can I!" Punky said starting the car. It took them a while until they reached the end, which just might cost them. Next were Rouge Jazz and Pie Eater, Dewey and Runner, and Tag Along and Specs. The buzzer sounded and they were off.  
  
"Eww! I can't believe I have to stick my hand in this." Tag Along yelled as she dug through the chest full of earthworm.  
  
"I think I found it!" Dewey yelled running over to the car. "It works! And in record time too!" Dewey said hopping into the SUV. Runner was right behind her.  
  
"Come on Pie Eater! We have to beat them!" Rouge Jazz yelled.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Pie Eater yelled. "Let me try this key!" Pie Eater said running over to the car, and sure enough it worked. Rouge Jazz and Pie Eater raced down the beach after Dewey and Runner. Finally Tag Along and Specs crossed the finish line. The next to last group was Kane and Spot, Sneaks and Jake, and Blaze and Bumlets.  
  
"We got this one beat." Spot said pumping himself up.  
  
"Well save the energy for the game." Kane said.  
  
"Do your best Sneaks. I'll be proud of you no matter what." Jake said kissing Sneaks on the cheek.  
  
"Even if we don't get the money?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, we'll get it." He said smiling.  
  
"I don't know how to drive." Blaze said to Bumlets.  
  
"Neither do I but I guess all we can do is give it our best shot." Kane and Spot crossed the finish line first, followed by Sneaks and Jake, then Blaze and Bumlets. The final group was Cheatah and Racetrack, Taps and Davey, and Zippy and Skittery.  
  
"We'll win, we'll win, yes we're gonna win." Racetrack said doing his 'preparation' dance.  
  
"Racetrack how many times must I ask you NOT to do the dance, especially in public." Cheatah said trying to stop him.  
  
"I thought you liked the dance?"  
  
"I do but not when others can see."  
  
"Kick their ass Taps! You can do it. WE can do it."  
  
"No doubt about that." Taps said giving Davey a high five.  
  
"I don't like earthworms, nor do I like salsa." Zippy said to Skittery.  
  
"Well Zippy you're just gonna have to get over that just for now." Skittery said trying to get her mind off of that.  
  
"I know but salsa makes me sick."  
  
"Okay you're just bringing me down here." Skittery said.  
  
"Sorry." Zippy and Skittery came in first place, followed by Taps and Davey, and then Cheatah and Racetrack.  
  
"Good job everyone. You completed your first mission. The point board will be up tonight after dinner. Meet back here at 6 to see the results." I said dismissing the group. Dinner came and went and I met back with them at 6. This was going to be hard because the first couple was about to be sent home  
  
"Welcome back guys. I just want to say that everyone did a wonderful job out there and you all tried your hardest, but unfortunately one of you will have to be sent home, so here are the results." The scoreboard read as followed:  
  
Trolley and Kid Blink: 50 Zippy and Skittery: 40 Dewey and Runner: 30 Taps and Davey: 20 Rouge Jazz and Pie Eater: 10 Tag Along and Specs: 9 Kane and Spot: 8 Clips and Mush: 7 Cheatah and Racetrack: 6 Sneaks and Jake: 5 Kyriel and Jack: 4 Flit and Itey: 3 Trigger and Snitch: 2 Blaze and Bumlets: 1 Punky and Dutchy: 0  
  
"I'm sorry Punky and Dutchy but we will have to send you packing. Thanks for being here. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you guys all tomorrow, back here at 8. Have a goodnight." I turned and left the couples standing there on the beach. I think the idea had finally set in. This wasn't a vacation anymore, this was war. 


	5. Submerged

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
Time for SHOUT OUTS:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tag: 6th place!!! Very well done!  
  
SPECS: I couldn't have done it without ya Tag! You're why I do so well!  
  
Aww! How cute Specs! Such a gentleman. Don't worry, I watch Mary-kate and Ashley movies WAY to much as well. Nothing wrong with that. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jazz: Mush is SUCH a dork.  
  
MUSH: HEY! I am not!  
  
Yes you are Mush. You and Pie are doing awesome! Go Pie and Jazz!  
  
MUSH: PIE!  
  
No Mush, not the food!! Goodness! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sneaks: Awe shucks, thanks!  
  
JAKE: Sneaks ROCKS!  
  
Yes Jake, that I know.  
  
JAKE: Did you hear what I said, I said SNEAKS ROCKS!  
  
Okay Jake I think you made your point clear.  
  
JAKE: AND WE WILL SUCCEED!  
  
Sure, okay Jake, whatever you say. You do know that Sneaks is the better of you too.  
  
JAKE: Shut up. I just don't like to show my strength. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trolley: Shh! See that's the cool thing about fics, you can pretend that your really good at things your not.  
  
BLINK: What are you talking about? Trolley is the best at everything.  
  
Awe, how nice Blink. I sure do love you.  
  
BLINK: Um, okay but I love Trolley.  
  
SHH! This is my STORY and what I say GOES! Hehe, jk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trigger: What your mouth young lady!  
  
SNITCH: I like that mouth.  
  
Eww Snitch. You're gross. Just be glad that you moved on to the next round. Stop your complaining.  
  
SNITCH: Don't talk to her that way!  
  
I'll talk anyway I want too beaver boy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Clips: Losing! I wouldn't call it losing but succeeding gradually.  
  
MUSH: Hey Clips, do you have any food?  
  
What is up with you and food Mush!  
  
MUSH: I'm hungry okay!  
  
Good luck with your CC! It can be hard when you have like a billion and only a few spots, hehe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Spitball: What up dog? Chillin in the hood! Okay so the gangsta talk doesn't really work for me. Oh well.  
  
TUMBLER: Spitball is the BEST host ever!  
  
Tumbler, you're not even in the story.  
  
TUMBLER: THEN PUT ME IN! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Zip: You are the champions! Oh wait, you're only second, that's still great!  
  
SKITTERY: Oh but we will be champions! Isn't that right Zip? I mean, come on, I have Zippy. That's enough for me! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Taps: You're back. You have to tell me about the NYC trip! We missed ya!  
  
DAVEY: I missed her more! *pushes Blue*  
  
Hey! Don't push me!  
  
DAVEY: Bring it on!  
  
I don't like that movie.  
  
DAVEY: Neither do I. Fair enough. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now onto the story. Enjoy everyone! And PLEASE review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that Punky and Dutchy are gone." Kyriel said to Jack. They were sitting in there hotel room preparing themselves for the next mission.  
  
"I know what you mean. They just got here and already they had to leave. It's a scary thought when you think about it because I mean it's a big kick into reality. You finally realize that this isn't vacation anymore."  
  
"Yeah I know, I mean what if we have to leave this place tonight?" Kyriel asked tying her shoes.  
  
"Don't worry hunny, we'll make it." Jack said coming over and kissing Kyriel on the cheek. They got ready and headed out the door to meet everyone else, and to compete in the next mission.  
  
Leaving the hotel Jack and Kyriel saw the remaining couples down waiting for their next mission. The next mission didn't look too hard. There was just a pool, with seats above the water. Jack and Kyriel found a spot next to Kane.  
  
"Welcome back everyone to your next mission. As you can see the mission doesn't consist of much. This mission is called Submerged. There isn't much to this mission, other than how long can you hold your breath. You will each be sitting on those seats and be lowered into the pool, the only catch is you will be hanging upside down. Once in the water, you will hold on to the seat by just your legs and hold that position as long as you can. Once you feel you can't hold your breath any longer, pull the string and swim up to the surface. Your time will stop once both of you as a pair is out of the water. If one of you gets out of the water and the other one is still in the pool, your time will continue until that person gives up. Now each of you will be given a life jacket so go receive your life jacket and get ready for your next mission." I watched as the couples went over and got their life jackets and positioned themselves on the seats.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready? Begin." The couples laid back and just hung on the swing by their legs as they were being lowered into the pool. The clock had begun. Five seconds pasted and Flit was the first to drop. She got out of the pool and started yelling at Itey to hold on.  
  
"Itey! Hang in there!" She yelled. The next thing she knew Itey was the next one in the pool. They were in last place. "What happened out there?" She asked.  
  
"I just couldn't take it! My legs cramped up. I'm sorry Flit." Itey sat down on the bench. Flit came over and rubbed Itey's back.  
  
"It's alright." It was now fifteen seconds and Kyriel was the next to drop, followed by Kane. It seemed like the girls were dropping like flies.  
  
"Come on Jack! We've got this! You can do it!" Kyriel yelled to Jack. She wanted him to hold on so badly.  
  
"You're doing fine Spot! You can do this I know you can! Come on!" Kane yelled. I didn't know why everyone was yelling because I'm sure underwater; no one could really understand them. Jack was the next to come up. He got out of the pool and found a spot next to Itey.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kyriel. I tried but some how I ended up getting water into my mouth and couldn't hold my breath any longer." Jack said as Kyriel came over and sat down beside him. Bumlets came up right after Jack.  
  
"Blaze you got this! I have faith in you!" Bumlets yelled coughing a bit still trying to get his breath back. Thirty seconds had pasted and Spot finally came back up. Kane and Spot were finished.  
  
"I'm proud of you Spot. You hung in there as long as you could and that's all that matters." Kane said giving Spot a towel.  
  
"It pisses me off that I couldn't hang in there longer than what I did. Damn it."  
  
"Spot it's nothing to get upset about. You tried your best so it's alright. I still love ya." Kane said kissing Spot's cheek. Snitch was the next to come up for air. He stood beside Bumlets and yelled for Trigger.  
  
"Come on Trigger! I know you can hold your breath! I've seen you do it plenty of times! Come on! Let's go!" Snitch yelled.  
  
"Hang in there Blaze!" But unfortunately Blaze fell. She got out of the pool and gave Bumlets a hug.  
  
"At least I beat my record for holding my breath. My legs just gave way." Blaze said to Bumlets. It was now 45 seconds and Tag, Cheatah and Jake all came up for air.  
  
"Let's go Specs! You can do it! Come on! Don't give up hun! You can do it!" Tag yelled wrapping herself around in a towel.  
  
"Come on Racetrack! Please don't give up!" Cheatah said screaming as loud as she could.  
  
"My legs hurt." Jake said.  
  
"Aren't you gonna yell for Sneaks?" Kane asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, GO SNEAKS! Go babe! You can beat these suckers." Jake yelled. Trigger was the next to come up for air, followed by Racetrack. Snitch ran over and gave Trigger and big hug.  
  
"I'm so proud of you baby!" Snitch said kissing Trigger.  
  
"Thanks. I just couldn't hold my breath any longer." Trigger said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm still proud of you." Snitch said watching the others.  
  
"What the hell! I had them! I knew I did!" Racetrack said throwing his towel.  
  
"Don't get upset Race, you did fine! I'm really proud of you and you tried your best. That's all that matters." Cheatah said trying to calm Race.  
  
"Argh!" Race yelled. He hated losing and was really ticked off that he didn't win. It was now a minute and people were coming up like flies. Sneaks, Mush, and Jazz were the next to come up.  
  
"I'm sorry Jake." Sneaks said.  
  
"What are you sorry about? You kicked ass out there. You did better than me and I'm a guy, which makes me look like I'm weak, WHICH I'M NOT!" Jake yelled really loud. Sneaks just laughed.  
  
"Anyone got any food?" Mush asked looking around. Everyone just gave Mush a disgusted look. "Okay, I guess not."  
  
"Go Pie! Come on! You can do it." Jazz yelled.  
  
"I could go for some pie right now." Mush said licking his lips. Jazz just looked at him. "Not your Pie, I want my own pie. Not like a person pie, but like an apple pie or something because I don't like Pie, I mean I like pie but just..."  
  
"Are you talking?" Jazz asked.  
  
"Shut up. Why are you yelling anyways Jazz? He can't hear you under there." Mush said laughing. Jazz just gave Mush a mean look.  
  
"I'm yelling because I actually want us to do well. Who cares if he can't hear me, it just shows that I care." Jazz said back.  
  
"I care but I'm not wasting my breath yelling when I just wasted it under water." Everyone just looked at Mush. They felt bad for Clips because it seemed like Clips was winning all the missions for them. Clips unfortunately was the next to come up along with Specs.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me on Mush." Clips said kind of upset.  
  
"I was cheering for you, you just couldn't hear me." Mush lied.  
  
"Shut up Mush." Clips said not looking at Mush.  
  
"Well done Specs. I'm proud of you." Tag said kissing Specs.  
  
"I'm proud of you too." He said kissing her back. Clips slapped Mush upside his head.  
  
"See, that's the way it should be Mush, but no I get stuck with the tape worm." Clips said.  
  
"What's a tape worm?" Mush asked kind of confused. Davey was the next to come up, and Taps was right behind him.  
  
"Great timing huh?" Davey said helping Taps out of the pool.  
  
"Yeah, my legs were just cramping up so badly that I couldn't take it anymore." Taps said.  
  
"I'm still proud of your performance." Davey said watching the others. It was now a minute and 10 seconds and Pie was the next to come up.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you." Jazz said hugging Pie.  
  
"Thanks, you did quite well yourself." Pie said wrapping himself in Jazz's towel. Dewey and Trolley were the next to come up. Zippy was the only girl remaining in the pool, along with Runner, Kid Blink, and Skittery.  
  
"Come on Runner! You can do it! I have faith in you!" Dewey yelled.  
  
"Let's go Blink! Kick some butt! You can do it! Show them how it's done!" Trolley said getting kind of excited.  
  
"Um, Trolley, can you tone it done a bit?" Dewey asked.  
  
"Um, NO!" Trolley yelled. "GO BLINK!" Runner was the next to come up along with Skittery.  
  
"Way to go Runner!" Dewey ran over giving him a kiss.  
  
"I'm VERY proud of you Dewey. I was astounded by your performance." Runner said taking Dewey's hand. Now it was Zippy and Kid Blink. They were going head to head. It was now a minute and 30 seconds.  
  
"Zippy's gonna kick Blink's ass Trolley, so just tell him to give up now." Skittery said getting in Trolley's face.  
  
"We'll see about that when we win this mission and add another 10,000 to our bank account." Trolley said getting snotty. For the next couple of seconds Trolley and Skittery were going head to head yelling and screaming. It was now almost two minutes and Kid Blink came up for air. Zippy had one the mission for her and Skittery.  
  
"What happened out there? You could have won Blink." Trolley said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Trolley. I tried my best okay. I just couldn't hold my breath any longer. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm still proud of you." Trolley said hugging Blink.  
  
"Zippy! I LOVE you!" Skittery ran over and started hugging and kissing Zippy. She had beaten them all. "I never knew you could hold your breath that long!"  
  
"Well there are a lot of things that I can do that you don't know about." Zippy said giving Skittery a wink. There second mission was finally over.  
  
"Well done everyone. You have completed your second mission. Zippy and Skittery, I'm proud to say that you guys now have $10,000. Both you and Trolley and Kid Blink now have $10,000. Way to go guys. Meet back here tonight at 6 to see the scores and who will be going home." I said watching the group leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You were amazing out there today Zippy. You amaze me even more everyday. You're such an amazing girl." Skittery said kissing Zippy.  
  
"You did great too Skittery." Zippy said smiling.  
  
"You know something Zippy, I'm really proud to be marrying you. I think you're just an amazing girl and there's nothing you can't do." Skittery said smiling at Zippy.  
  
"Awe, thanks Skittery. You'll be getting brownie points for that."  
  
"Oh I love brownie points." Skittery said hopping up and down.  
  
"Come on dork, we have to be down at the beach in about 2 minutes." Zippy said grabbing Skittery's hand. They walked down to the beach hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good evening everyone. Isn't it a beautiful night tonight? I want to thank you all for doing so well in your mission today but I unfortunately have to send one of you home and I really hate doing that. So here are the results: 1) Trolley and Kid Blink: 80, 2) Zippy and Skittery: 80, 3) Dewey and Runner: 50, 4) Taps and Davey: 29, 5) Jazz and Pie: 20, 6) Tag Along and Specs: 17, 7) Clips and Mush: 14, 8) Cheatah and Racetrack: 11, 9) Sneaks and Jake: 11, 10) Kane and Spot: 10, 11) Trigger and Snitch: 6, 12) Kyriel and Jack: 5, 13) Blaze and Bumlets: 4, 14) Flit and Itey: 3. I'm sorry Flit and Itey but I have to send you home. A boat will be waiting for you guys tonight. For those that are staying, get well rested because your mission tomorrow will challenge you both mentally and physically. Goodnight and see you tomorrow." I walked away from the couples and headed back to my room. I hated sending people home but that's what comes with my job. I know one thing, if I was playing the game, I would do everything in my power to try and stay here as long as possible. This is one place that I would not want to leave. 


	6. Fly Away Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spitball: Who will come out victorious? Hmm, I don't know, it's hard to tell. I mean so far no one has won twice but who knows, maybe they might in the next chapter. That's the good thing about being host, you stay the WHOLE time, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clips: HAHA! I wouldn't mind being around Mush because he would keep me entertained but I wouldn't want to be his partner in a game. I don't know, maybe he will surprise you. You never know with Mush, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taps: It's always good news when you're still in the game. Sorry I haven't been online! I've been so busy and I just got back from Washington D.C. The next time I'm on, you HAVE to tell me how NYC went, hehe!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trolley: You do the same thing I do. I always bust up laughing every time I try and hold my breath. I never succeed because of that but it's always fun because everyone makes such funny faces!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneaks: Jake, cocky? Hehe, I guess he is. I mean I'm sure he's a very nice and funny guy, but he just seems kind of cocky, but that's okay, the cuteness covers it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jazz: Pie is the best! Not the food pie but the real Pie! LOL! Oh no, not that whole thing again, hehe. Mush is just a funny little guy. Pie seems like a strong guy and a competitor. You guys might just make it, hehe, who knows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zip: Good job! You WON! Way to go girl! Way to kick some BUTT! Okay, no need to poke Blink's other eye out. Hehe, just kidding. Do as you please, YOU WON! That's all the matters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trigger: Sorry. Tell Snitch that I am truly sorry for sending his bed buddy home. I feel so bad. You stink at holding your breath! But I thought I would make you good for the story, hehe, just kidding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kane: I'm still amazed that you took all that time to read my two fics! You rock! I wanted to spice this fic up a bit by adding drama along with the suspense, romance, and adventure. I LOVE humor, hehe, it's great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tag: Don't worry; I'm not getting any ideas. Being sixth isn't bad, especially in this game. It's better than going home. But hopefully you'll move, I mean up in score because eventually sixth won't be good anymore, hehe. You guys will do fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dewey: Way to go! You guys are doing really well! Of course everyone is but you're in third place! Great job! That's awesome, hehe. You and Runner make the best team!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm a little worried about today's mission Mush, I heard that it's gonna require us to be pretty high up in the air, and I know how you are with heights." Clips said putting her hair up in a pony tail. She was preparing herself for the mission that they had today. She looked over at Mush who was sitting in front of the television watching Baywatch and stuffing his face full of chips. "Mush are you even listening to me?" Clips asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure babe." Mush said not turning around.  
  
"Mush! Would you put down the food for a second and listen to me!" Clips said going over and snatching the BBQ chips that Mush was eating.  
  
"Hey! Those were name brand BBQ with ripples!" He said getting up.  
  
"Who cares Mush! This is important matters. We are playing a game with money that we could really use! Doesn't that matter to you one bit?" Clips asked throwing the chips away.  
  
"Hey!" Clips just gave Mush an evil look. "Of course this game means a lot to me, but come on, those are name brand chips!" She still didn't budge. "Okay baby, I'm sorry. I will promise to focus more on the game, and you, and not my chips."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die! Well maybe not hope to die but I cross my heart." Clips gave Mush a slight. "Now come on, we have a game to play." He said taking her hand and walking down to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the couples filed out on to the beach, they noticed a huge crane that seemed to go on forever, then a couple of round nest looking things in a big circle.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Welcome to your third mission. Today's mission may frighten some of you to the point where you might not even participate. The mission today is called Fly Away Home. The object of the game is you will bungee off that platform which is 120 feet up in the air. Each person will be given a small duck. Your goal is to get it into one of the three nests. The middle one is worth 50 points but is the smallest, the nest surrounding the middle one is worth 20 points, and the one surrounding the next one is worth 10. If you miss all the nests completely, you'll get 0 points. If you choose not to go at all you get a zero. Only one of you really has to go. You choose who goes but after they are done, you have the option of the other player going and possibly getting a better score. If the other player goes, we will take their score, whether it was higher or lower. So now is the time for you to choose who is going to jump. We randomly selected who is going first and Trigger and Snitch, you will be going first."  
  
"Snitch I can't do that. I'm deathly afraid of heights." Trigger said.  
  
"Okay Trigger, don't worry. I'll go for us but you have to promise me that if I miss, you will go and at least give it a try." Snitch said.  
  
"I don't know Snitch, I'll freeze. I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"Trigger, don't worry. I have faith in you, but just cheer for me and hopefully you won't have to go. Spitball, I'll go for us." Snitch said stepping up. He gave Trigger a quick kiss.  
  
"Okay Snitch, follow me." Snitch followed me over to the crane where they started putting on the safety gear. Trigger watched as they raised Snitch up 120 feet. "Okay Snitch. Give me thumbs up when you're ready." I said faintly seeing Snitch. He gave me thumbs up and I hit the buzzer. Snitch leaned forward and began to fall.  
  
"Oh my God." Kane said covering her mouth.  
  
"I'm not going to do that." Blaze said. All the guys were hooting and screaming. They couldn't wait till it was their turn. None of the girls looked too thrilled.  
  
"Come on baby." Trigger said forcing herself to watch the man she loved fall 120 feet. Snitch soon reached the bottom and threw the duck. No one could see where the duck landed because they weren't allowed to cross a line. "Great job Snitch!" Trigger yelled clapping her hands. Finally realizing that it was over, she took a deep breath. Snitch was finally lowered and Trigger ran over to Snitch. "I'm SO proud of you!" She said kissing him.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I have ever done. You will never get me back up there, there's no way in hell."  
  
"You did so good baby!" Trigger said hugging Snitch.  
  
"Good job Snitch, you made it in the outside nest. You both receive 10 points. Okay, next I need Tag or Specs." I said waiting for the next couple.  
  
"Specs I will NOT do that. I don't care, give me the zero, I will not go up there." Tag said shaking her head.  
  
"Fine, I'll give this a shot. I can't promise anything because my eyes will probably be closed but I'll try my best." Specs said.  
  
"Oh and Specs, make sure you make it in because I'm not going to go." Specs shook his head yes and headed over to get his safety gear.  
  
"Please Specs, please Specs." Tag said under her breath. Like Trigger she watched Specs rise up in the air and fall. Unfortunately he missed. He came back down and gave Tag a big hug.  
  
"Baby I'm sorry. I tried my best and I did it with you in mind but fear took over."  
  
"Tag, are you going to give it one more shot and see if you make it in?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Specs but I'm not going too." Tag said kind of disappointed in herself but she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never jump.  
  
"Okay next we have Cheatah and Racetrack."  
  
"Cheatah, stop shaking, you don't have to go up! I'll go up there and win this for us." Race said hugging Cheatah, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Please be safe Race."  
  
"I will hun, don't worry about me." Race gave her a smile and headed towards the crane. He was lifted up and jumped.  
  
"Come on Race, you can do this." Cheatah said. Race let go of the duck and it landed in the second nest, giving them 20 points. Race came back down and Cheatah ran over to him.  
  
"I'm SO proud of you hun! I never knew you had it in you to do that." She said smiling at Race.  
  
"Now Cheatah, aren't you glad that I'm your fiancé?" He said kissing her on the cheek. Zippy and Skittery were the next to go.  
  
"Zippy I can't go up there, I'm deathly afraid of heights! I'll do anything else but I will not go up there."  
  
"Skittery I can't jump! I don't even like being 2 feet off the ground!"  
  
"Well what are we gonna do? We both just can't go."  
  
"I'm sorry Skittery but I will not do it." Skittery looked down at the ground and sighed. He looked back up at me and said...  
  
"I guess we'll take the zero."  
  
"Okay then, next we will have Blaze and Bumlets."  
  
"Don't worry Blaze, I'll go for us." Bumlets said kissing her on the cheek. "Just wish me luck."  
  
"You'll do great Bumlets." Blaze said smiling. She took a deep breath hoping that Bumlets at least got it in one of the nests, and sure enough, he made it in the last nest, giving them 10 points. "Bummy! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Blaze said hugging Bumlets.  
  
"What can I say, I'm Bumlets." He said smiling. Next were Taps and Davey.  
  
"Davey, can I go for us. A single girl hasn't gone yet and I want to show these guys that the girls are just as good as the guys."  
  
"Of course Taps. I have full faith in you, now go out there and win us some money!" Davey said. "Oh yeah, and kick some ass!"  
  
"Thanks Davey, but you really don't need to swear." Taps said walking away.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just pumped." Taps got herself set up and got ready to jump. Sure enough she made it and the duck landed in the second nest, giving them 20 points. Taps just showed everyone that girls can kick butt.  
  
"Taps! I'm so proud of you!" Davey said running over to Taps, picking her up and swinging her around.  
  
"Oh Davey! I told you I could do it." She said smiling.  
  
"Taps, you can do anything and you just proved that." Next was Kane and Spot.  
  
"Good luck Spot." Kane said.  
  
"Hey, who said that I was going?" Spot asked pointing to himself.  
  
"Well obviously I'm not going, I hate height!"  
  
"How can you hate something that's not real?" Spot asked.  
  
"Stop being pathetic and get up there."  
  
"Fine Kane, but don't yell at me if we lose." Spot said going over to the crane. He was lifted up and jumped. Spot made it into the last nest.  
  
"See Spot, I told you that you would do better than me."  
  
"You never went."  
  
"Well even if I did, you would have done better. Just take my congratulations and stop your bickering." Spot just looked at Kane and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trolley and Kid Blink, you guys are next."  
  
"Would you like me to go sweetie?" Kid Blink asked Trolley.  
  
"Heck no, I'm going. Taps isn't going to be the only tough girl around here. I'm going to win us the money, you watch and see."  
  
"That's my girl. Go kick some ass."  
  
"Okay, you guys really need to stop swearing, it's really bugging me." Trolley said giggling. Like Taps, Trolley kicked some butt and won her and Blink 20 points.  
  
"Trolley! That's my girl everyone! That's MY girl!" He said running over to her and kissing her all over.  
  
"Okay, Blink, that's enough. Save the kisses for later." She winked at him.  
  
"Well I just wanted to let everyone know that so far no one has made it into the middle nest which means that first place is still up for grabs, so without further ado, Clips and Mush, you're next."  
  
"Maybe I should go Mush." Clips said.  
  
"No Clips, let me go and prove to you that I really can do this!"  
  
"Alright Mush, good luck." Clips watched Mush walk away. She said a quick prayer that he would do alright. She watched him go up and jump. To everyone's surprise, he made it into the middle nest, giving them first place and 50 points.  
  
"My God Mush! I'm so proud of you!" Clips said hugging him.  
  
"See Clips, you just have to have faith in me. I really can do well if I put my mind to it."  
  
"Well Mush, since you did so well, I'll buy you a bag of name brand BBQ chips with ripples."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I LOVE you Clips!" He said kissing her. Kyriel and Jack were next.  
  
"I'll go Kyriel. I'm not good with heights but I know you will never go up there." Jack said.  
  
"Thanks Jack. Just do your best and I'll be proud of you no matter what." Jack went up and unfortunately wasn't as successful as Mush. He missed completely and Kyriel refused to go up, giving them zero points.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyriel."  
  
"That's okay babe." Kyriel said kind of disappointed.  
  
"Dewey and Runner, are you next?"  
  
"Yep." Dewey said.  
  
"Good luck Dewey." Runner said. Dewey wanted to give it a try. She's always wanted to go bungee jumping and this was her chance. She jumped and gave them 10 points.  
  
"Not only was that SO much fun, but I got us 10 points!" Dewey said jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm very proud of you! I wouldn't be able to do that."  
  
"Of course you could! It's not that hard."  
  
"Maybe not for you." Runner said smiling at Dewey. Jazz and Pie were next.  
  
"Do you want to go or would you like me to go?" Pie asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, maybe you." Jazz said looking a little worried.  
  
"Alright, I'll try my best." Pie jumped but missed. "Did you want to give it a shot and maybe get a better score?"  
  
"I would say yes but I don't think I'll be able too." Jazz said.  
  
"That's okay, I still love ya." Finally, it was Sneaks and Jake's turn.  
  
"I'm gonna win us the gold!" Jake said giving Sneaks a quick kiss. He went up and jumped like the rest. He was able to get them 20 points but not enough to win.  
  
"Great job everyone! I want to say that some of you have courage that I never knew that you had. Congratulations to Clips and Mush for winning the mission and winning $10,000. Never knew you had it in ya Mush. Well you guys know the drill. Meet back here tonight at 6."  
  
"Gosh Mush! This is so awesome!" Clips said leaving.  
  
"I know! I can buy a lot of BBQ chips with that kind of cash."  
  
"You sure can Mush! Now keep on winning and keep that frame of mind and I'll buy you as many bags of BBQ chips that you want"  
  
"You're the bomb Clips! I'm glad your mine." 6 o clock came too soon for some. Some were worried because the scores were getting close and no one wanted to leave.  
  
"Great job guys. You all did wonderful but unfortunately I have to send someone packing, but first let's see the scoreboard. In first place we have Trolley and Kid Blink with 100 points, next is Zippy and Skittery with 80 points, then Clips and Mush with 64, Dewey and Runner with 60, Taps and Davey with 49, Cheatah, Racetrack and Sneaks and Jake both have 31, Jazz, Pie and Kane and Spot both have 20, Tag and Specs with 17, Trigger and Snitch with 16, Blaze and Bumlets with 14, and lastly, Kyriel and Jack with 5. I'm sorry Kyriel and Jack but we have to send you guys home. I hope you enjoyed your stay here and have a safe trip home. Until next time, have a goodnight and sweet dreams."  
  
"I'm really glad we got to meet you." Cheatah said to Kyriel.  
  
"Yeah, you're awesome Jack. Have a safe trip home." Racetrack said.  
  
"Thanks guys. I'm glad we formed a friendship." Kyriel said hugging Cheatah.  
  
Jack went over to Race and shook his hand. "Cheatah and Racetrack, our last wishes for you guys are have fun, and make sure you kick some ass." 


	7. Chubby Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. *cries* I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Trolley: I would love to go bungee jumping, but I would probably chicken out. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Tag: Don't worry, just have faith in you and Specs and you will succeed. Just face your fears, but then again I think if I was in that situation, I probably wouldn't do it either. Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Clips: Is Mush really done acting like that? Hmm, I guess we will just have to see. Congrats on winning! See Mush really can do it if he puts his mind to it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Jazz: Aww thanks! Your fic is awesome. I hope reading it! You have to update it soon. I love reading HP. I still have to finish the latest book, hehe. But it's a big book. I'm working on it. Okay so I'm rambling on. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Taps: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been REALLY busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Zippy: At first I typed Zoppy, hehe. I would LOVE to go bungee jumping! That always looked like so much fun! I'm glad you like my fic, hehe. Sorry it took me a while to update. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Trigger: SHAMBOO! LoL. That's all I'm gonna write. And stop making fun of the guys I think are CUTE!  
  
Sneaks: Jake, cocky? Hehe. I think so. But hey, you gotta love him, hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update it. And warning, Jake gets cockier, hehe.  
  
Dewey: This stuff isn't good enough to be on fear factor. You have to add like something extremely gross for this to be on fear factor. I've always wondered how I would make out if I was on that show? Hmm. Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain began to pour harder that day. Their regular scheduled mission was postponed until later. Trolley, Clips, and Cheatah were all sitting by the pool. Trolley was deep in reading one of her romance books.  
  
"What are you reading?" Cheatah asked.  
  
"A Walk To Remember." Trolley said not looking up from her book.  
  
"Oh Nicholas Sparks! He's my favorite author. When I was a young girl I use to read his books all the time, wishing that the love he showed in his books was actually real." Clips said sitting up.  
  
"I know what you mean. I wish there was such a thing called a fairy tale romance." Said Cheatah, situating herself in the lounge chair.  
  
"I believe that every romance has a fairy tale moment at some point." Trolley said finally putting down her book.  
  
"Well for you maybe, I mean look at who you are with? I find Kid Blink to be so sweet and extremely cute." Clips picked up Trolley's book and started paging through it.  
  
"Awe, thank Clips, but I'm sure that you and Mush had at least one fair tale moment."  
  
"Ha! Yeah right." Clips said laughing.  
  
"Oh come on, how did he propose to you?" Cheatah asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Clips began to lie back down.  
  
"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Blaze asked approaching.  
  
"Clips was just about to tell us how Mush proposed to her." Trolley said pulling a seat over for Blaze.  
  
"Oh fun. Let's hear." Blaze said sitting back done.  
  
"Well if you guys have to know I guess I could tell you. We were at this very nice restaurant." Clips started to tell her story.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me." Blaze said giggling.  
  
"Well apparently Mush had the ring hidden in this piece of cake. I order my slice of cake and the guy brought it out to me. Before I even picked up my fork, Mush got down on one knee, and said how much he loved me and asked me to marry him. I of course said yes, and then waited for the ring. That's when he told me it was in the cake. As I destroy my cake looking for this ring I hear someone in the background yell, "Wow, a ring." Mush goes nuts and runs over to the guy screaming, "That's my ring!" Of course the guy wasn't going to give it back, but it was all good because it turned out to just be a gumball ring, the real ring was back at Mush's house."  
  
"Awe." All the girls said together.  
  
"You find that cute?"  
  
"Sure. I mean it's really funny but it's sweet." Blaze said smiling. Everyone saw Kid Blink approaching.  
  
"Hey ladies, whatcha doing?" He said.  
  
"Nothing sweetie, we are just talking." Trolley said smiling.  
  
"Oh okay, well I just came to tell you that I'm gonna hang with the boys real quick. We are gonna play a game of poker." He said kissing Trolley's forehead.  
  
"Okay hun, but just remember we have a mission at 4."  
  
"I won't forget. Oh and Cheatah, Race wanted me to tell you that he might be a little late."  
  
"He better not be. I swear that boy has problems when it comes to poker." Cheatah said.  
  
"Well just thought I would relay the message. Bye ladies." Blink turned and left.  
  
"I swear, the day that boy stops playing poker will be the day he dies, and I'm sure he'll even play it when he's dead." Cheatah said going back to magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is everyone enjoying the beautiful weather outside?" I asked looking around at everyone. We all had to meet in a conference room due to the ugly weather outside.  
  
"Maybe if you're an earthworm!" Mush just started busting up laughing. "Get it, cuz like earthworms like the rain and we kind of don't. Do you see the resemblance?" He said making hand motions. Everyone just looked at him. "I guess not because you're all looking at me like I'm crazy. I think the word you want Spitball is...anyways." Mush said biting his lip.  
  
"Thanks Mush, anyways, I'm sorry about the weather outside, but we are able to accommodate ourselves in this lovely and spacious room. How many of you as young kids use to play the game Chubby Bunny?" Mostly everyone raised there hand.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Mush said jumping up and down with his hand raised.  
  
"You just keep getting cooler and cooler." Jake said sarcastically.  
  
Clips looked over and slapped him. "Ouch!"  
  
"We all are going to get to play jackass." She said. Jake and Davey started giggling.  
  
"Well I'm glad that most of you played the game. That makes my job easier because now I don't have to tell you the rules. I know that most of you played Chubby Bunny using marshmallows, but we've decided to spice the game up a bit and play with something a little different." I went over and lifted a sheet off a fish tank. The reaction I got was just want I expected. "As you see we aren't playing with marshmallows, but cockroaches."  
  
"Eww!" All the girls said.  
  
"Cool." The boys said at once.  
  
"The object is I will give each of you one cockroach and you will place it in your mouth. Yes these are dead cockroaches. Once in your mouth you will have to say "Chubby bunny." We will continue that for each of you until you can't do it anymore. Last one standing wins. This is done the same way as the second mission, where both of you have to be out to receive your time. After this mission, we will start something new. The top three couples will debate on who they want to send home. That doesn't necessarily mean the last person is going home. Also the winner of this mission will not only win $10,000 but will also receive a $1,000 dollar gift certificate to Radio Shack. Now let's get on with your mission, Chubby Bunny." The couples began to line up. I went over and got a bucket full of cockroaches. Just looking at them made me sick. The first person was Spot. I put one in his mouth.  
  
"Chubby bunny." He said.  
  
Next was Kane. "Chubby bunny."  
  
"Chubby bunny." This was a piece of cake for Mush.  
  
"Chubby bun..ah...nee." Clips said coughing. She spit out her cockroach and sat in one of the chairs on the sidelines.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Taps said while crossing her arms.  
  
"Chubby bun." Davey wasn't able to finish it because he was laughing and ended up swallowing the cockroach. He was out as well.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Bumlets said followed by Blaze.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Tag said looking at Specs as he put it in his mouth.  
  
"Chubby bunny." She gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Chubby, no." Snitch took it out and walked away.  
  
"Snitch, what are you doing, get your butt back over here." Trigger demanded.  
  
"No, I'm not putting bugs in my mouth. That's disgusting."  
  
"No, your disgusting for giving up." Trigger grabbed one and put it in her mouth. "Chubby bunny."  
  
"Chubby bunny." Both Race and Cheatah were able to get one.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Zippy said proudly.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Skittery said mimicking a muscle builder.  
  
"You're mine Goorjian." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Yauer flahs opah." Skittery said.  
  
"What?" Kid Blink asked. Skittery took the cockroach out of his mouth.  
  
"Your fly's open." Skittery said clearly. Kid Blink looked down to see his fly opened. He quickly closed it.  
  
"I'm sorry Skittery but you're out." I said pointing to the chairs.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry; you took the roach out of your mouth."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You fuc*BEEP* bas*BEEP* *censored*." BEEP!  
  
"I win, you suck." Kid Blink said smiling.  
  
"Damn you!" Skittery stormed off and kicked one of the chairs over.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Kid Blink said smirking at Skittery.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Trolley said with no problem.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Dewey said, followed by Runner.  
  
"Chubby bunny baby." Jake basked in the glory.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Sneaks said hitting Jake.  
  
"Chubby bonny." Pie said.  
  
"What's a bonny?" Jazz said. Pie shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Jazz was the last one to go.  
  
"Alright everyone, wonderful job. You finished the first round. The next round you will be putting in two cockroaches instead of just one."  
  
"Chubby bunny." Spot said still with ease. Now it was Kane's turned. She spit the cockroach out, she was finished.  
  
"I'm sorry Spot, I can't do this anymore." She said heading towards the chairs.  
  
"Chubby BUNNY!" Mush yelled throwing two more roaches in him mouth. This boy was crazy.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Taps said smiling at Davey.  
  
"Chubby..." The next thing you know you see Bumlets vomiting everywhere, including all over Blaze's shorts.  
  
"Eww!" She screamed spitting her cockroach out. They both were finished. The doctor on call took Bumlets out of the room and into a secluded room, to make sure he was okay, while Blaze went up stairs to change.  
  
"Chubby, eww I'm gonna be sick." Tag said dropping out. She couldn't stand the smell and felt as if she was going to puke as well.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Specs said trying to hang in for another round.  
  
Trigger picked up two more cockroaches. Shaking very heavily, she placed them in her mouth. She wasn't about ready to let her fear take over and give up. "Chubby bunny."  
  
"Chubby bunny." Race said picking two up and putting them in his mouth. Next was Cheatah. Her fear took over because she too backed out. She said down next to Skittery.  
  
"It's not fair. It really isn't." Skittery kept going on.  
  
"Oh Skittery, just get over it. You can't do anything about it now." Cheatah said watching Race.  
  
Skittery looked at Kid Blink and said, "You just wait mister. After this mission I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Chubby bunny." Zippy said looking at Skittery. She signaled to him to stop it. You didn't want to get into a fight with Skittery because he will cause serious damage.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Kid Blink said smirking at Skittery. Zippy tapped Kid Blink making him stop.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Trolley said holding her nose. She couldn't stand the smell of the cockroaches, or the vomit. It was a deadly mix.  
  
"No I'm sorry." Dewey said dropping out. She said down next to Cheatah.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Runner said next.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Jake said mocking Skittery's muscle builder pose. Sneaks shook her hand at me and spit out the cockroach. She was out. She looked at Jake who was giving her a mean and scary look.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Pie said.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Jazz said next.  
  
"Alright, now we are going into round three. This time we won't be using cockroaches, but dead spiders. Spot we will start with you." Spot picked up a spider and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Spot said.  
  
"That's it! I'm not doing this anymore! Get those damn things away from me!" Mush yelled. "I refuse!"  
  
"Oh come on Mush? That's it? For goodness sakes man, you ate a 4 month old moldy piece of cheese! (A/N: Someone at my school actually did that. It was in the heater for 4 months and he ate it for 10 dollars)" Skittery said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Skittery, at least I'm not a poor sport."  
  
"You want to bring it on?" Skittery said standing up.  
  
"Oh I'll bring it!" Mush said standing up as well.  
  
"Girls! Sit down!" Clips said pulling Mush down to his chair.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Taps said as she placed the dead spider on her tongue.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Specs didn't look as he placed the spider in his mouth.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Trigger looked as if she was eating a sour lemon.  
  
"No way! Are you crazy?" Race said stepping away from the line and heading towards Cheatah.  
  
"Skittery I'm sorry." Zippy said stepping away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Skittery asked Zippy.  
  
"I can't do it Skittery. I'm sorry. Unlike you I'm not superman and can do everything."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Skittery asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Zippy said sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Trolley said next.  
  
"I'm done." Runner said stepping out.  
  
"Chubby bunny yummy!" Jake said acting like he was eating the roaches and spiders.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Pie said.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Jazz said lastly.  
  
"Well since some of you are holding in longer than we all thought, you will now be placing two spiders in your mouth. You will now have a total of three cockroaches and three spiders in your mouth."  
  
"Chubby bunny." Spot said with ease.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Taps said holding on. You could tell she wanted to give up.  
  
"Chubby hubbanee." Specs said.  
  
"I'm sorry Specs, but you were unable to say chubby bunny clearly. You're out." I said. Specs spit out the bugs and drank a whole bottle of water to try and get the gross taste out of his mouth.  
  
"Gross no." Trigger said dropping out.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Kid Blink said.  
  
"I quit." Trolley said dropping out.  
  
"Ahaha! Deal with that Blink! Now it's up to you loser!" Skittery screamed.  
  
"Skittery would you please stop it?" Trolley asked nicely.  
  
"No! He's a jerk and you know it." Skittery said.  
  
"Chubby bun..." Jake suddenly started coughing. He spit out the bugs and he was done. "Damn it!"  
  
"Chubby bunny." Pie said.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Jazz said.  
  
"Alright guys, now's where it gets tough. You will be placing a scorpion in your mouth." I went over and picked up the box that held the scorpions.  
  
"I'm done." Spot said shaking his head. He refused to even look at the scorpions.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Taps said.  
  
"I quit!" Kid Blink said kicking his water bottle over. "Why did they have to bring in the scorpions."  
  
"Ha you loser. You didn't win." Skittery said again to Kid Blink.  
  
"Okay you really need to shut the hell up." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Pie said continuing the game.  
  
"Chubby bunny." Jazz said.  
  
"You know the drill by now, place two in your mouth please Taps." I said.  
  
"I can't, I'm done." She said walking away.  
  
"Well done everyone. Congratulations to Pie and Jazz for winning Chubby Bunny. They will receive $10,000 along with a $1,000 gift certificate from Radio Shack. Here are the ranks as of now:  
  
1) Trolley and Kid Blink: 109, 2) Zippy and Skittery: 83, 3) Clips and Mush: 65, 4) Dewey and Runner: 64, 5) Taps and Davey: 59, 6) Sneaks and Jake: 38, 7) Cheatah and Racetrack: 33, 8) Rouge Jazz and Pie Eater: 31, 9) Kane and Spot: 28, 10) Tag Along and Specs: 22, 11) Trigger and Snitch: 22, 12) Blaze and Bumlets: 14.  
  
With that said and done the top three couples will be debating on who they want to send home. You can not send the winner home, but anyone else is up for debate. Trolley, Kid Blink, Zippy, Skittery, Clips, and Mush, you guys have one hour to make your decision. Please meet us back here in an hour with your decision." I left the players and went over to help clean up.  
  
"You just want until later tonight Blink. You think it's bad with only one eye, wait till you lose the other." Skittery said leaving the rest of the group. 


	8. Happiness Is

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. cries I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Zippy: giggles Aww thanks! slaps Skittery Be nice to Blink! SKITTERY: Why must everyone slap me?  
  
Kane: Yep, he ate the cheese! Someone paid him 10 dollars to do it. I wouldn't have done it for a million dollars! Well maybe I would have to think about it.  
  
Clips: I thought I would conversation outside of the missions. That really brings the characters together and you can really see what each of them is like. I loved the show AFV! I use to watch it all the time!  
  
Sneaks: Me too! His books are awesome! I love playing Chubby Bunny, minus the gross stuff.  
  
Trolley: I never saw Mickey Blue Eyes. Who plays in it? I actually never heard of that movie either. Eww! They ate the marshmallows that were in your mouth! Gross! There are some weird people out in this world.  
  
Tag: Specs cries its okay Specs. Don't cry. But she's right. You could have done better. Specs slaps Blue Boxer Alright then.  
  
Trigger: WOW! Big review. ATF was GREAT! You look funny right now doing those crunch things!  
  
Jazz: It's a good feeling when you win isn't it?  
  
Taps: I know you guys hate waiting so I wrote this really fast, just for you!  
  
"Can you believe him? That jerk!" Skittery kept going on about Blink.  
  
"Skittery would you just drop it. It's not that big of a deal." Zippy said tagging behind the rest of the group. The top three couples were going down to the beach to discuss who they were going to send home.  
  
"Not a big deal? **NOT A BIG DEAL**? Zippy that asshole cost us 10,000 dollars!" Skittery ranted on.  
  
"Oh get over it Skittery, we weren't going to win that mission anyways and you know it!"  
  
"Now you don't have faith in us?"  
  
"It's not that Skittery, it's the fact that you knew deep down that you weren't going to go through with that mission. There was no way on earth. So Skittery just drop it. It's done and over with."  
  
"No Zippy I'm not dropping it. What if he does that to us again?"  
  
"You know what, you let me know when you've forgot about it and we'll talk again." Zippy said catching up to the rest of the group, and leaving Skittery behind.  
  
"Well as much as I don't want to do this, I guess we have too." Clips said looking around.  
  
"I know. I don't like the fact that we have to decide who gets sent home." Trolley responded.  
  
"Be glad that you're in this group Kid because if you weren't, I would send your ass home." Skittery threaten Blink.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared. I'm shaking." Blink snapped back.  
  
"Boys can we please grow up! I mean Mush seems more mature than you guys right now. Wouldn't you agree Mush?" Zippy said looking at Mush. Mush looked up from what he was doing, building a sand castle.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you agree that you're more mature than these two right now?" Zippy asked again.  
  
Mush looked around. "What?" He asked.  
  
"See he doesn't even know what you're talking about. He's useless. He has the attention span of a peanut." Skittery said insulting Mush. Mush's eyes looked as if they were filling with tears.  
  
"Skittery! That was uncalled for!" Clips said defending Mush.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I mean a girl like you doesn't belong with a loser like that. I mean come on Clips, I know you can do better. I wouldn't date him." Skittery said.  
  
"I sure hope not you're a guy!" Clips screamed.  
  
"Aww, is the poor baby gonna cry." Skittery said.  
  
"Skittery stop it! NOW! All of you! I've had it! Don't you see what is happening here? This game is tearing us apart. We came here as one, you know? United we stand, divided we fall, and we are dividing. This game is turning us against each other. I mean I didn't come here for the money. I didn't come here to make friends. I'd like to think I didn't come here for the beautiful setting but I came here to spend time with the man I love and I can't even stand him anymore. We aren't going to make it if we continue to fight with one another. Each of us is guilty. We all need to mature and realize that this is just a game. We are the leaders here and we need to act as if we are. I mean some of those couples are acting better than us and we are truly the stronger of the couples. So if you guys want to stay in the top three, we need to respect each other and get along. No one said we had to be friends; we just need to work together. Surely we all can't win, but if we stick together and just have fun, things would turn out a lot better. As much as I would love to go home with that money, I'm not going to risk my relationship with the one I love over it. It's not worth it and you guys have to realize that. So can we please just act like adults here and do what we have to do." Zippy said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Blink. I never meant to say those things about you. That's okay Skittery, I forgive you. And I'm really sorry Mush. You are just awesome." Mush said under his breath. "Wow, did anyone else here that?"  
  
"I guess something's will never change." Trolley laughed.  
  
"You know what, I actually consider you guys as my friends. Let's make a pact, that no matter what happens, we will look out for each other and just remain loyal to each other." Clips said sticking out her hand. Trolley was next, along with Zippy.  
  
"Boys?" Clips asked.  
  
"Alright." Blink placed his hand down on Zippy's.  
  
"Agreed." Mush placed his hand under everyone's.  
  
"I don't want to put my hand on Blink's." Skittery said.  
  
"Skittery?" Zippy said.  
  
"Alright." Skittery placed his hands on Blinks.  
  
"United we stand, divided we fall." Clips said, and they all raised their hands.  
  
"Well I guess we have to get down to business." Trolley said.  
  
"I say that we do it fair, and just vote off the last couple. It's only fair, that way there is no hatred amongst anyone and its fair." Zippy said.  
  
"I agree." Clips and Trolley said together.  
  
"I agree too." Skittery said.  
  
"Same here." Blink said next.  
  
"Mush?" Clips asked.  
  
"What?" Mush asked.  
  
"Do you agree?" Clips said.  
  
"Sure whatever." Mush said shrugging his shoulders. Everyone just laughed.  
  
"Then I guess we made our decision." Everyone got up and headed back to the hotel.  
  
"Welcome back guys. The top three have made their decision. Would one of you guys like to come up and announce the person that you will be sending home?" I said. I gave the stage to Zippy.  
  
"Well guys, I never knew making a decision like this could be so hard. Please realize that if we send you home, there are no hard feelings. We wanted it to be done fairly and that's what we did. So I guess the person that we agreed to send home will be Blaze and Bumlets. I'm really sorry guys. You have no idea how hard it was for us to do that but we had to pick someone." Zippy said.  
  
"That's okay guys, no hard feelings." Blaze said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad that I got to spend some time here." Bumlets said smiling.  
  
"Alright, well you guys may leave now. Have a good night and meet us at the beach by 9. Goodnight." And with that all the couples headed to their rooms.  
  
"Zippy?" Skittery asked. Zippy was out on the balcony just listening to the sound of the waves and staring up at the stars. She didn't say anything. "Look Zippy I'm really sorry for the way that I acted. You know that I can be a big ass at times." She didn't look at him. "Zippy please look at me." She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Well?" She said.  
  
"Zippy I'm so sorry for the way that I have been acting. I haven't been thinking. You know how I get when it comes to competition. I'm really sorry and it isn't fair to you. But you have to realize that I'm only doing it because of us. We need that money Zippy and I'm going to fight for it. Just think how happy we will be if we get that money. We could do SO much. Zippy you have to realize that I'm not doing this selfishly, but I'm doing it for us."  
  
"You know Skittery you really embarrassed me down there, and lately you really haven't been caring about what I'm feeling. Skittery I love you but lately that love is drifting away. I didn't come here to win money; I came here to be with you. Sure, we can really use that money but money isn't everything Skittery. Money won't buy you happiness and you of all people should know that. Money will _**NEVER**_ bring you happiness because as soon as you get money, you'll want more and more but if you concentrate on the things in life that really matter like what you love, who you love, and who you are, then that's happiness. I fell in love with you, not this money hungry Skittery, and to be honest I don't like who you're becoming." Zippy lowered her head. "I'm not going to be with someone that's like that."  
  
"What are you saying?" Skittery asked.  
  
"I think for right now I just need time to myself to think, and to see who you really are. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with someone that competition is the biggest factor." Zippy got up and went inside.  
  
"Hey Mush." Trolley said approaching Mush. They were outside sitting in the sand. The rain had stopped a few hours ago.  
  
"Oh hey Trolley."  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"You know you can talk to me Mush, I'm your friend."  
  
"If I was the last person on this earth, would you date me?" He asked.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Don't answer that." Mush began laughing.  
  
"You're not that bad Mush, you just tend to be a little immature, but then again, you're great to have around, especially for a laugh."  
  
"Yeah because the laugh is at me."  
  
"No it's not Mush."  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm this big goofball and this immature loser. I feel like I could die tomorrow and they wouldn't care. All I am to the world is someone you can laugh at."  
  
"Mush that is not true. I mean if it wasn't for you, I would be going crazy right now, but you keep me sane. You make me realize that there are more important things in life than money, and that's happiness. I've never seen anyone happier than you. The most wasted day is that in which we have not laughed. And laughter is one thing we all will need. Mush it doesn't matter what the world thinks of you, it's what you think of yourself. The world may turn its back on you, but when it does, there are two people there that will stand by your side, you and that girl up in that room. Clips loves you for who you are Mush and that's all that matters. You can't base your life on pleasing others, otherwise you will never be happy and you will never please everyone. Just be true to yourself and realize that the only true person that matter is Clips. Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you have decided to look beyond the imperfections."  
  
Mush looked at Trolley and just laughed. "You're so awesome Trolley." Mush took a deep breath and took Trolley's hand. "Sometimes someone says something really small and it fits right into this empty place in your heart." Trolley just smiled at Mush. She pulled him close and hugged him.  
  
There was a faint knock on the door of room 224. Clips climbed out of bed and headed towards the door. She opened the door and gasped. Standing in the doorway with a dozen roses was Mush. He smiled at her and said...  
  
"The words "I love you" are not for anyone to say from their mouth to their beloved one. It's a feeling that you can whisper to each other from heart- to-heart without saying it aloud." 


	9. Snapshot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. cries I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Zippy: Out of everyone, I found you to be the leader, which is why I put you as that. I know that you and Skittery are having problems but it had to be someone, but maybe things will work out in later chapters. I really don't know because I haven't wrote them yet and I kind of come up with things on the spot. I'm glad I made you happy. trumpet sounds  
  
Trolley: Trolley's in LOVE! Aww, how sweet and cute! I would date Mush even if he wasn't the last guy on earth, hehe. I'm glad you liked your speech at the end because I have a feeling there might be more. Things are just heating up. Hugh Grant was in that movie! Hugh Grant is cute! Now I have to go and watch it!  
  
Sneaks: AHH! I did it again! (Yes I know that came from Home Alone) Every time I go to write your name, I always write Snakes. Grrr! Thanks! I wanted to put in some personal things just to add the story and make it more interesting, rather then having it all about the competition.  
  
Taps: Aww don't tear up! grabs tissue Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up. You know what's funny. I was going back through my profiles for this and I found an e-mail where you said that you were syked, meaning that you were syked that you were in the story, and I thought your name was syked. How dumb can you get?  
  
Clips: grabs a box of tissues everyone must stop crying! I know what you mean. I love romances. I always get so wrapped up in them because I just love them, hehe. Good explanation right, hehe. I dream this kind of stuff all the time, wishing it would come true.  
  
Tag: Thanks! It's been so long since I actually worked on this story that I actually had to go back and reread my whole story to understand the reviews and what I was going to write next, hehe, pretty bad isn't it.  
  
Trigger: Loser. I already reviewed those stories!!! And I can put whatever I want into my reviews to you. "Want a breadstick?" Hehe, jk.

* * *

"Welcome to your next mission everyone. Today's mission just might seem a little easy then the past few. We thought we would give you guys a breather on eating things and facing your fears. Today's mission is called Snapshot. Basically what you hear is what the mission is about. Nothing really to it. You each will be given a camera. Your job is to go out and take pictures with tourists. One of you must be in the picture along with the tourist in order for it to count. The only catch is..."  
  
"There's always a catch Spitball." Sneaks said.  
  
"You are right Sneaks (A/N: At first I wrote Snakes) there is a catch. The only thing is the tourist must be wearing this." I pulled out from behind a bag a giant fluorescent suit along with an orange face mask with holes where the eyes and mouth is. "You must get them to wear this in the picture or else it won't count. You will be given three hours to complete this mission. Meet me back here in three hours. Get going and snap away."

* * *

"Hello Miss. How are you doing today?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine thanks." The lady said was she continued to walk.  
  
"We were just wondering if you could take our picture." Racetrack asked the lady.  
  
"Well alright." She said turning around.  
  
"Good, now that we have your attention, will you do us favor?" He asked.  
  
"Is this some kind of prank punk!" The old lady said.  
  
"No Miss, really, see we are part of a game show and we have to get as many people as possible to wear this orange suit and to take a picture of it in three hours. Would you please help us out?" He asked begging.  
  
"What do I look like to you? A nice old women? Get out of my way midget!" She said pushing Racetrack aside.  
  
"Did you just call me a midget? Did she just call me a midget?" Racetrack asked Cheatah.  
  
"Yes Race, she did. Now can we please just forget about this and look for another person, our time is wasting." Cheatah said.  
  
"No one calls me a midget!" Race yelled.  
  
"Did I hurt the little boy's feelings, oh I'm so sorry. Watch me cry! Now get out of my way! I'm late for...uh...my Captain Crunch meeting."  
  
"Uh, Captain Crunch meeting?"  
  
"Did I stutter boy! Yes my Captain Crunch meeting. Thanks to you I'm going to be late and I can't try any new samples!" The old lady turned and walked away.  
  
"What a bitch." Race said. "Can you believe her?" He asked Cheatah.  
  
"No I can't Race but thanks to you we wasted 15 minutes on a lady that attends Captain Crunch meetings! If you want to win we better get moving and stop holding conversation!"

* * *

"Excuse me!" Skittery yelled around. "I said, EXCUSE ME!" He continued to yell. "People around here are so rude."  
  
"No Skittery, you're the one that's rude." Zippy said leaning against a pole.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"I'm talking about you. No one is going to answer you when you trot around yelling 'EXCUSE ME'. It's not rocket science here Skittery."  
  
"Oh yeah, you think you can do better."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Prove it Zippy."  
  
"Fine." Zippy started walking over to a group of girls around the ages of 16. "Excuse me girls, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us."  
  
"Okay sure." One of the girls said.  
  
"See we are playing this game and we have to get so many people to wear the orange outfit in three hours. Would you help us out?" Zippy asked.  
  
"No thanks. We actually have to get going. Sorry." The group of girls turned and started to leave. Zippy left her hands drop and just stood in place. Finally she turned around to face Skittery.  
  
"HAHAHA! It's not rocket science Zippy." Skittery laughed.  
  
"Shut up."

* * *

"Hello sir. How are you doing today?" Kid Blink said approaching a middle aged man.  
  
"I'm fine sir thanks."  
  
"Would you be interested in helping us, just for a second."  
  
"Depends on what you need." The man said.  
  
"Well you see we are part of this awesome game show called The Ultimate Battle. You really should check it out when it airs on TV. It's gonna be awesome! I never thought I would see myself on TV. You know I grew up in this small town and you would never think a small town boy would get the chance to be on TV, none the less play to win money. It was just amazing when I heard..."  
  
"Yo Kid, do you have a point?" Trolley asked.  
  
Kid Blink turned around and said, "Do I ever?"  
  
"Then get on with it." Trolley said pushing him along.  
  
"Sorry about that detour there sir, anyways like I said I'm part of a game show and see our mission today is that we have to get as many people as possible to wear this orange outfit here and then take their picture. Would you be so kind sir as to help us out? Please?" Kid Blink began to put on his puppy dog face.  
  
"Sure Kid, I'll help ya."  
  
"Another one bites the dust!" Kid began singing and jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" Trolley asked.  
  
"Never mind, just get the camera ready." Kid Blink said still with a smile on his face.

* * *

"How are we ever going to get people to wear this stupid outfit?" Clips asked.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea." Mush said.  
  
"Mush, you said that the last three times and you still haven't gotten anyone to wear the suit."  
  
"Trust me on this; they will wear it this time." Mush walked over and approached a teenage kid. "Top of the morning to ya." Mush said tipping his hat. The kid just looked at him. Mush cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would please put on this great suit here and just stand by that girl over there so I can take your picture."  
  
"No." The kid said walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Mush jumped in front of him. "How does five bucks sound?"  
  
"You've got yourself a deal." The kid grabbed the suit and began putting it on.  
  
"Mush, you can't pay them money!"  
  
"Says who? There's no where in the rules that stated that you can't use money to get there help."  
  
"No! If you give everyone five dollars then we have no reason to play this game because you gave our prize away!"

* * *

"Step right up! Who wants to kiss the lovely lady standing to my right?" Jake began to yell. Jake turned to look at the lovely lady. "Ahh! You're not Sneaks, you're an old hag."  
  
"I beg your pardon mister."  
  
"Sorry. I mean who wants to kiss the lovely lady standing to my..." Jake made a quick look to see if Sneaks was really on his left. "Left? Step right up to kiss this beautiful girl."  
  
"Pick me! Pick me!" A young boy came running over.  
  
"Jake you can't use me as a bribe to get people to help us."  
  
"Can so."  
  
"No! I'm not kissing anyone."  
  
"You will if you want to win this mission."  
  
"Am I going to kiss her or what?" The young boy asked.  
  
"Only after you wear the suit kiddo." Jake said smiling.  
  
"Anything for her!" The boy said.  
  
"I'm going to kill you when we get back." Sneaks said crossing her arms.

* * *

"Hello miss. My name is Spot Conlon."  
  
"Hi." The girl said.  
  
"Would you mind helping us out for just a moment?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She replied.  
  
"Would you mind standing over there by my beautiful fiancé, while wearing this so I can get a picture?" Spot asked smiling.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She said smiling back.  
  
"Alright." Spot said grinning.  
  
"Hey pimp! Don't forget about me, your beautiful fiancé." Kane said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You come later." Spot said still smiling at the beautiful girl. Kane's mouth just dropped with disgust.

* * *

"Hi, would you mind helping us?" Trigger said as people just walked by her. "Hi sir, could you help us? Hi will you help us?" Trigger was getting frustrated now. "LISTEN UP! THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND!" She yelled. Suddenly everyone fell to the ground. Trigger turned and looked at Snitch.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I think we better get out of here."  
  
"Why?" Trigger asked.  
  
"They think you have a gun." Snitch said sneaking away.  
  
"Oh. Oh! No! I'm sorry. I don't have a gun!" Trigger yelled. Snitch suddenly grabbed her.  
  
"You can't yell the word gun in an open area!"  
  
"What? It's not like I said bomb on an airplane."

* * *

"Good morning girls. Can one of you help us for a second?" Davey said approaching some girls.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would be so kind as too put on that nice orange suit over there so I can take a picture of you, just for a second." Davey asked.  
  
"Okay, sure." The girl picked up the suit and began to put it on.  
  
"Could you stand beside my fiancé real quick?" Davey asked. The girl walked over and stood next to Taps. "Perfect."  
  
"How do I look?" The girl asked.  
  
"I...don't...care." Davey said focusing the camera.  
  
"Davey!" Taps yelled.  
  
"Say cheese!"

* * *

"Gosh darn it! We have approached five different people and no one will wear this stupid outfit!" Runner said sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Well I guess I can't blame them. I mean I wouldn't want to wear that suit either." Dewey said sitting next to him.  
  
"I just don't get it, it's not like you'll see their face. Why can't they just be nice and wear it for two seconds?"  
  
"Maybe it's because the way that your asking."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you don't just run up to someone, throw the suit in there face and tell them to please wear the suit that makes you look like a big orange."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You don't tell people that they are going to look like a big orange! Especially to a round person!"  
  
"But the person really did look like an orange."  
  
"You don't tell them that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You just DON'T!"

* * *

"Hi Miss. Would you be interested in helping us?" Specs asked.  
  
"With what dear?" The old lady asked.  
  
"Would you be ever so kind as too wear this suit for us so we can get a pictures?" He asked.  
  
"I think not young man." The old lady began to turn around.  
  
"What if I take off my shirt? Will you change your mind?"  
  
"No." The lady continued to walk away.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone want to see me with my shirt off?" Specs asked.  
  
"Aww honey don't worry, you can't show what's not there." Tag said rubbing Specs's stomach.

* * *

"I quit. I can't do this anymore. No one will wear this thing." Pie said.  
  
"I know; I just don't get it. I wonder how the other couples are doing?" Jazz asked.  
  
"I don't know." Pie said resting his head in his hands.  
  
"We could always go shopping." Jazz said staring at the stores across the street.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What's it? Shopping?"  
  
"No! I'll just wear the suit and you can take tons of pictures of me in the suit, no one will know!"  
  
"No see Pie that would be called cheating."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you can't cheat."  
  
"Then you think of an idea."  
  
"I did, shopping."

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. I hope your mission went okay for you all. I won't have the results for you until tomorrow when we get the pictures developed. So meet me back in the hotel lobby tomorrow morning around 8 for the results. Now go and enjoy the rest of the day. Goodbye everyone."  
  
"Goodbye Spitball." 


	10. Tension Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. cries I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Clips: Thanks! I'm SOO happy I graduated. I've been waiting for that day for like FOREVER, hehe. Trust me, your last 3 years will FLY by! Don't rush them too much. Thanks SO much for reviewing and sorry it took me so long to put my last chapter out.  
  
Jazz: Shopping is the BEST!!! I love shopping, but the only thing that stinks is you need money, and to get money, you need a job, and to get a job, you have to work, and I don't like work, hehe. YAY! You MUST update your stories SOON!!! Come on! You know you wanna, hehe.  
  
Trolley: You busted me, hehe, you got it right on the nose! That was taken from Tommy Boy. I LOVE that movie!!! "Shut up Richard!" Gotta love Richard. "Housekeeping." "Fat guy in a little coat!" "My pretty new pet." Gosh that's like the best movie ever created, hehe. I like to put parts in from tv shows and movies to see if people can catch them, hehe, and you have a good eye for that.  
  
Trigger: I MISS you! Come home!! I'm all alone. I hate being the new kid. I hate it!! I feel like everyone is looking at me like they want to kill me or something. (Oops, at first I wrote kiss, AHH!). I hope your having a great time at Creation. I really, REALLY wish I could be there. You have to tell me ALL the stories and take LOTS of pictures! Love ya!  
  
Taps: I still can't believe that. I'm such an idiot. I mean come on, who is going to name themselves, syked? Hehe. Dah! Stupid head, hehe, jk. Hopefully I don't take as long for this chapter to get out, like I did for the last, hehe.  
  
Sneaks: Hehe. I think I would be ticked off if my boyfriend or fiancé was selling me off for kisses, hehe. But then again it's Jake so you can't be mad at him, hehe.

* * *

"Man, I'm sick of walking back and forth just to find out our results. Why can't they just like e-mail us the results, or call up to the room, or something?" Mush said as he was waiting for his elevator.  
  
"Why are you complaining? Its good exercise for you, and plus it gets us out of that hotel room." Clips said.  
  
"I happen to like that hotel room. I enjoy spending my time in that room. I mean it has such great features."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a TV, a radio, a refrigerator, a stove, a bed, a microwave, and a potty. What more can you ask for? It's like home away from home." Mush said giving a dazed off look.  
  
"Mush, that's exactly what a hotel room is suppose to be like. It's supposed to be like a home away from home."  
  
"Which is all the more reason why you shouldn't leave it."  
  
"You don't spend hundreds of dollars a night just to sit up in your hotel room when you can do it for free at your own home!"  
  
"True, but at home you don't get those cool little shampoo things!"

* * *

"Good evening everyone. I'm sure you're all really excited to see how things turned out. Let's just say that taking a look at these pictures was nothing more then just a bunch of laughs. Some of you can't take pictures to save your life, where as others enjoyed taking pictures of the sky and pigeons." Mush began to giggle.  
  
"So without further ado..." Blink said trying to move things along.  
  
"Without further ado, here are the results. Coming in first place...Kane and Spot!"  
  
"Yes! I am the man! Thank you, thank you very much." Spot said hopping up and down.  
  
"Alright Spot, I think you can stop it." Kane tried calming him down.  
  
"In second place, Taps and Davey, in third, Jazz and Pie, fourth, Sneaks and Jake, fifth, Tag and Specs, sixth, Trigger and Snitch, seventh, Clips and Mush, eighth, Trolley and Kid Blink, ninth, Zippy and Skittery, and last was Cheatah and Race."  
  
"What? We only placed second to last? That's bull!" Skittery yelled.  
  
"Face it loser, you placed second to last." Kid Blink laughed.  
  
"Shut up one eye." Skittery screamed.  
  
"Okay, moving on. Here are the standing..."  
  
1) Trolley and Kid Blink: 112

2) Zippy and Skittery: 85

3) Clips and Mush: 69

4) Taps and Davey: 68

5) Dewey and Runner: 65

6) Sneaks and Jake: 45

7) Jazz and Pie: 39

8) Kane and Spot: 38

9) Cheatah and Racetrack: 33

10) Tag Along and Specs: 28

11) Trigger and Snitch: 27  
  
"Trigger and Snitch, you guys are last. Hopefully we won't get to see you leave, but that's up to the top three. Trolley, Blink, Zippy, Skittery, Clips and Mush, you'll all be deciding who will be going home tonight. See you back here in one hour."  
  
"Next time guys just come up to my hotel room and we can decide there." Much said sitting in the sand.  
  
"Why?" Blink asked.  
  
"Because I'm getting sick and tired of walking back and forth all the time, it getting really exhausting."  
  
"Oh yeah, you really have to do a lot of work, I mean you walk out of your room, to the elevator and ride that, then walk a few feet into a room, that's quite a workout." Skittery said finding a seat as far away from Blink as possible.  
  
"Can we just make this quick because I'm missing my Cooking with Betty show." Mush said relaxing himself.  
  
"Cooking with Betty?" Zippy asked.  
  
"Oh he doesn't actually cook anything they make on the show, he just drools over the food." Clips said looking at her pathetic but adorable boyfriend.  
  
"Alright guys, we know the results so what would you suggest? Trigger and Snitch?" Trolley asked.  
  
"Ouch!" Much jumped up quick.  
  
"What?" Trolley asked.  
  
"He bit me!" Mush yelled pointing at the sand.  
  
"Oh yeah, that sand can bite hard, you have to be careful." Skittery said snickering.  
  
"Shut up moron, it's not the sand, there's something under there." Mush pointed to the ground.  
  
"No really? I thought it was the sand." Skittery continued to laugh.  
  
"Can we just get on with this please?" Trolley insisted.  
  
"Okay so you think it should be Trigger and Snitch, I would agree." Zippy agreed.  
  
"So that's two for Trigger and Snitch, what do the rest of you think?" Trolley asked.  
  
"I would have to go with Cheatah and Racetrack." Mush said.  
  
"Betty boy, your vote doesn't count." Skittery joked.  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Mush why would you say Cheatah and Racetrack?"  
  
"Because, they lost the mission today so I think it's their turn to go home. Trigger and Snitch did fairly well so I don't think they should be sent home."  
  
"I know that Cheatah and Race lost today's mission but Mush you really can't go on that factor. Trigger and Snitch are in last place and we did agree to send the last person home." Trolley said.  
  
"No, but that's not fair, what if you were in the last spot and did really great on the mission that day, but found out that you were going home? That's really not fair. I mean you really should send the person home that didn't do as well in the last mission."  
  
"But the problem with that Mush is that everyone is going to fail at one mission at some point or another. Its not really fair to base it on whether they succeeded in the mission today or not because you could be doing great throughout all the missions but screw up one and your saying that that is a factor for going home?" Zippy asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is that we really need to look at which team did poorly throughout the whole game and Cheatah and Race haven't really done that well. I know Trigger and Snitch haven't done that well but they don't deserve to go home, after all they did pretty good today. We have to look at who failed the mission, who has been failing the mission's and who has been winning."  
  
"That's what I just said Mush." Zippy said.  
  
"Not technically." Mush said trying to defend himself.  
  
"I'm going with Trigger and Snitch." Trolley said. Zippy and Skittery both agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry Trolley but Mush is right, we really need to think things through and not pick the last team." Blink said.  
  
"I agree." Clips said.  
  
"So we have a tie." Trolley said. Everyone just stared at each other for the longest time. Soon they started bickering and yelling at each other. The fighting lasted almost an hour. Zippy and Skittery were still mad at each from earlier, Trolley and Blink were arguing, and it was all getting out of hand.  
  
"So have you guys decided?" I asked as I approached the teams.  
  
"No Spitball we are undecided, we have a tie right now." Clips said looking around.  
  
"Well you guys have to pick now because your time is up. If you can't agree, I'm going to have to send a random team home."  
  
The group just looked at each other. They didn't want to send a random team home but no one wanted to change their vote. They were content with their choice and they weren't going to change that. This was just the beginning. The tension was rising, and the temperature was just starting to boil. The volcano within the once loving teams, was getting ready to erupt.


	11. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. cries I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.

**Shout outs:**

**I must say that if it wasn't for the reviews I get, I would NEVER be able to finish this story. I have no time now that I'm at college but I know that people out there read this so that gives me motivation. I just want to thank you all! And these people for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Taps**

**Clips**

**Trigger**

**Zippy**

**

* * *

**

"Well, what are we going to do guys? We can't just send a random person home." Clips said getting worried.

"I guess if we don't want to send a random person home then we have to come to an agreement and some of us have to change our minds." Trolley said looking around.

"Then how about you start Trolley. You join our side and everyone else will join." Mush said smiling.

"No how about you join our side and everyone else will join." Skittery said back to Mush.

"No because I'm standing firm in my beliefs..."

"Yeah and I'm stand firm in mine."

"Don't cut me off I'm talking."

"Have you guys decided yet? Like if you don't decide in like the next 30 seconds I'm just picking a random team."

"Spitball, please just give us a minute." Zippy said begging.

"How about this, how about we flip for it?"

"Great idea Spitball! I have a coin we can use." Mush said reaching into pocket. "Oh wait, no, that's just a pebble."

"Thanks Mush, but I think I have this covered." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a penny. I flipped it up in the air and it came back down into my hand. With a flick of the wrist I turned it over to show that it was tails.

"Oh look its tails." Mush said pointing. They all looked at each other than back at me.

"Okay, I'm going to do this one more time, but this time, call it." I said.

"Call what?" Mush asked.

"You have to pick either heads or tails." Clips said looking at Mush.

"Oh, then heads. We want heads because, because...we have heads." Mush said calling it out.

"And what do these look like?" Skittery asked pointing to his head.

"Oh I just thought that was a big egg." Mush said smirking.

"I'll give you a big egg."

"Okay, so here we go guys, if they lands on heads, Mush gets to pick who is going home, but if it lands on tails, then Trolley gets to pick who goes home." I flipped the coin up and it fell back down into my hands. When I was about ready to call it Zippy yelled...

"Wait! This is stupid you guys. We can't base someone going home on a coin, I'm changing my vote."

"What are you doing? You can't change your vote!" Skittery yelled.

"Well Skittery I just did."

"Okay, so I guess its Cheatah and Race. Follow me back in."

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. I must say that this was a close vote this time. It was pretty hard."

"It wasn't hard for you; you weren't the one voting people off." Mush yelled.

"Yes I know Mush but I was just stating it in general."

"Well you should make it clearer the next time Spitball." Mush said with anger.

"Okay...anyways, like I said it was a close vote. It was between Snitch and Trigger, and Cheatah and Race." The two couples just looked at each other. "Well I'm sorry to say but Cheatah and Race, I'm sorry to see you go but you'll be leaving us."

"That's fine. Thanks for the great experience and I'm really glad of the friendships that I made while I was here." Cheatah said stepping forward and addressing the group.

"Why are you so cool with this?" Race asked.

"Because Race, we have to face the fact that we are going home. We were lucky enough to be given this chance to be here. We could never afford a trip like this and to be able to have done the things that we did, that's great. You really should be thankful for this opportunity as well."

"Yeah well whatever."

"Okay well guys I guess I will see you back here tomorrow at 8 am. Be sure you come hungry because it's going to be a feast."

"Where's the food? I'm hungry." Mush said as he walked in.

"Can you just not talk for like a day?" Davey asked Mush as he walked in the door.

"Yo keeto taco bell." Mush said rubbing his stomach.

"What?" Jake asked giving him a weird look.

"I'm just saying what the dog said. That dog is smart, he knows Spanish."

"Oh yeah, the dog is real smart." Spot smarted back.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all are hungry. As most of you know, when it comes to eating things, you think of eating gross parts from like cows right? Well here we like to do things differently. You won't be eating parts of cows, but instead, here let me show you." I took the couples over to a table that was covered with a blanket. I slowly pulled the blanket off to reveal what was underneath. "Instead of eating parts of cows you will be eating a variety of things. We will blend all of these things together to make a wonderful milkshake, and these things include seaweed, spiders, worms, cockroaches, pig brains, cat eyes, cow stomach, and pigs blood. Yummy isn't it? You will all be given an hour to drink as many glasses as you possibly can. You are able to throw up, but the catch is this, every time one of you throws up, that docks one cup from you. The winner of this mission will also receive a trip for two to Paris. So drink up! Now we have arranged tables for you around the room. Please take your spot."

"We are going to lose." Kid Blink said taking his seat next to Trolley.

"We are not going to lose! You drink this like it's beer."

"But it's not."

"Thanks for stating the obvious.'

"Skittery would you stop looking at Blink already! This feud between you guys has to stop. Hey! Snap out of it!" Zippy said slapping the back of Skittery's head.

"I wasn't looking at Blink, I was looking at..."Skittery had to think quick. "Her. That lady that's waving at us. Hi." Skittery said waving back.

"Are you guys ready? Okay, the time starts now." I started the watch and the time has begun.

"Yum, this is good." Mush started gulping down cups like it was juice.

"Just keep drinking Mush."

"Come on Davey! We got this!" Taps said holding her nose as she tried to drink.

"This is **_SO_** gross. I think I'm going to throw up."

"You are **_NOT_** going to throw up. Just think of it as a chocolate milkshake. Do it for us." Taps said coaching Davey.

Not even a cup down Runner was already throwing up. Dewey on the other hand was trying to make up for Runner's lost time.

"Jake stop staring at the cup and drink it!" Sneaks yelled.

"I'm not drinking this."

"Drink it damn it!" Sneaks said getting very angry.

"Damn you women, why are you always so demanding."

"Because I got stuck with you!"

"I feel sick! I think I'm going to throw up." Pie said holding his stomach.

"You are _**NOT**_ going to throw up. Just don't think about it and just drink. You can do this Pie. It's like sweet American Pie." Jazz said laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter!"

"Three! Spot you are the man!" Spot said reaching for another one. "Why are you still on your first drink?" Spot asked Kane.

"Because I'm normal."

"Eww, I think that worm was still alive." Specs said coughing.

"I don't know if I can drink anymore." Tag said having a hard time.

"Come on Tag, we are second to last, we need this!"

"_**DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"**_ Snitch said yelling.

"Would you shut up! The more you open your mouth the more time you waste. We are last and we really need to win, now _**DRINK**_ dumb ass." Trigger yelled back at Snitch.

Finally the hour had passed and the teams never looked so sick. Faces pale and sweat running down their faces showed how hard this mission really was for the teams.

"Congratulations everyone. This was a tough mission I know. I have the results for you now. The winner of Dinner Time and the trip to Paris is...Clips and Mush! Congratulations guys. Here are the standings:

1) Trolley and Kid Blink: 118

2) Zippy and Skittery: 93

3) Clips and Mush: 79

4) Taps and Davey: 75

5) Dewey and Runner: 68

6) Sneaks and Jake: 47

7) Jazz and Pie: 43

8) Kane and Spot: 43

9) Tag Along and Specs: 28

10) Trigger and Snitch: 28

"Of course the same top three will be deciding who will be going home. As you know you have one hour to make your decision. Be sure to choose wisely because the next few missions are going to be more challenging in terms of mental ability, physical ability and much more. So when your deciding, consider other factors other than who came in last place."


	12. The Truth Behind Voting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. They are owned by Disney. cries I wished I owned the Newsies, hehe. I also don't own any of the other characters. Well by the looks of it, I don't own any character. Thanks to all those that let me borrow or use their characters. Thanks guys.

Shout outs: Sorry everyone for waiting SOO long to update this fic. This goes out to all of you faithful reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't be writing these stories, haha.

Zippy: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update my fic, but thats what college does to people. Thanks again hun for being such a faithful reviewer!

Clips: Oh my! I don't know what I would do without you! I basically wouldn't have a story! Thanks so much for reviewing! It means the world to me! Thanks again and sorry it took me so long to update!

Taps: Haha! Don't worry, one of these days you'll make it into the top 3. Oops, sorry, didn't mean to ruin it there for you...I mean maybe one of these days you'll make it into the top 3, hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

Trigger: Hey loser! I miss you so much! Sorry that you and snitch suck, haha, jk. Don't worry, you're doing great! And you guys don't suck, it was just the luck of the draw, if you know what I mean, hehe! Miss ya! Love ya! Thanks for the review.

"We won! We won! We won, we won, we won!" Mush yelled as the group headed up to his room. They got tired of heading to the beach all the time to make there decisions so they decide to hang out in Mush's room for a while.

"Okay 'Bring It On', you can stop with the cheering now." Skittery said as he pushed the button to close the elevator door.

"I'm sexy, I'm hot, I'm everything your not!"

"Mush, you were only a cheerleader for a year. You can stop it. You aren't that good." Clips said crossing her arms and smiling. "Although, I am going to Paris."

"Oh would you all just shut up!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey, you would be acting the same way if you knew you were going to Paris! The city of love!"

"No Clips, that's New York."

"That's the city that never sleeps." Trolley said looking confused.

"No Trolley, that's Las Vegas."

"Your right Mush! How did you know that? Your so smart." Blink said with sarcasm.

"Well you know Blink, I went to what people like to call school."

"Would you look at that, we reached our floor. To bad it didn't break down. I would have LOVED to stay trapped in a elevator with Sponge Bob Squarepants." Skittery said as he stepped out of the elevator. The group all followed Clips to her hotel room, with Mush dragging behind, still singing about Paris. Finally they walked in the hotel room and they couldn't be more shocked.

"This is home? Where do you sit?" Zippy asked walking in. Potato chip bags were laying everywhere. Pizza boxes were left open. Clothes thrown everywhere. You couldn't even make out what was carpet and what was socks.

"Yeah well Mush doesn't like to keep clean. He's kind of against it."

"I am not! I did some cleaning today. See look over by the chair, I picked up some clothes."

"Oh my god! That pizza box ate the chair!" Skittery yelled.

"Come on, we'll go out on the balcony." Clips said as she carefully stepped over unknown garbage on the floor. The rest of the group followed. The next thing they know, they heard a lot crash.

"What the!" Blink yelled. "Mush, you have a icebox in your living room?"

"Oh yeah, see Mush was too lazy to walk from the chair a few feet to the fridge so he thought he needed an icebox." The group filed out slowly onto the balcony. They all found a spot to sit and just sat down. No one said anything for a while. It was getting hard with each mission to vote someone off. It was hard because they have been the enemies since the beginning. People were actually becoming afraid of them because of fear of going home. They were only halfway through the game and were already tired of it. The game itself was more of a challenge than the missions themselves.

"So what would you guys say?" Trolley asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. This to me is just not fair. Why is it up to us to decide? Why can't they just do it fairly like every other game show and have the last team leave. Why is it always up to us?" Zippy said staring out at the ocean.

"What I do know is that we can't fight like we did the last time. That almost got us into big trouble. What should we do?" Mush asked munching on a sandwich.

"Well we have to start looking at this logically now. The missions are going to get harder and they are going to start to vary a lot from our previous missions. We haven't had a logic mission yet have we?" Blink addressed the group.

"Nope, and I'm pretty sure that we will have one before the end." Skittery said.

"Well if you look at the teams, Specs seems to be the only one that would be good at logic missions. Maybe they should be the ones to go." Clips replied.

"Or maybe we should get rid of the competition. That would make more sense. Why get rid of the weak links, when you have competition right underneath you?" Mush said.

"That's the smartest idea I've heard from you ever Mush. I'm very impressed." Skittery was shocked.

"So you think we should get rid the of higher players and leave the weak ones here? That does make sense, because you know if one of us is kicked out of our places, we're going home. There's no doubt in my mind about that one" Trolley said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Okay, so do we all agree on getting rid of one of the top players?" Everyone shock their heads. "So then we just need to decide who. Should we put all of their names in the hat and just pull them out randomly or pick the team right underneath Clips and I?" Mush asked.

"No, I can't get rid of Taps." Zippy said. "Her and I are too good of friends. I promised her I would never vote her off."

"Well that's not fair that we don't vote off Taps just because your friends with her Zippy. That's not fair to anyone else. Maybe we should just put names in a hat and pull them out. That way it is fair. No hard feelings to anyone." Trolley said. Everyone agreed and Clips ran inside to cut up small pieces of paper. Finally she came out with a hat full of names.

"Everyone will have a chance to pull a name. I'll go first." Clips reached into the hat pulled out Sneaks and Jake. Trolley pulled Tag and Specs. Blink pulled Trigger and Snitch. Mush pulled Dewey and Runner. Skittery pulled Taps and Davey. Finally it was up to Zippy. She reached in a took a breath. She pulled her hand out and looked at the paper.

"Dewey and Runner." Zippy said sadly.

"Okay so I guess its Dewey and Runner." Clips got up and went back inside. Everyone else followed.

"Well guys, the decision has been made. Dewey and Runner, we will be seeing you leave tonight."

"What? That's ridiculous! Why are we going home? We have done great in every mission!" Runner said getting upset.

"It's okay Runner. Calm down." Dewey said trying to calm him down.

"No I will NOT calm down, this is wrong. I want to know whose's idea it was to send us home." Runner demanded. The top five all pointed at Mush, after all, it was partially Mush's fault. "So it was your idea Mr. Oatmeal. Why, I want to know the reason why I'm going home today."

"Well actually Walker, we kind of didn't decide to send you home. I guess you could say it was the luck of the draw I guess." Mush started giggling.

"Luck of the draw? What are you talking about? And if you don't stop your giggling, I'll give you something to giggle about." Runner said putting up his fists.

"Runner, come on, this is stupid." Dewey said.

"Well you see Walker, and Dewey, at first the six of us wanted to vote off the last team, and for a while, that worked I guess. Then we started to realize that we can't always vote off the last team because everyone is going to mess up in a mission at some point, which is going to drop your score, and that's not really fair. Then we figured that maybe we should start voting off the competition rather than the weak links because the competition is what we really need to get rid of, not the weak links, but we couldn't figure out who to vote off. We soon realized that no matter what, nothing is going to be fair when it comes to voting, so we just put all the team names in a hat, and drew names. That's why it's the luck of a draw." Runner just stared at Mush, surprised at what he was hearing. "So either why guys, if you do get voted off, no hard feelings. Trust us when we say that. If you ever have the chance to be in our spot, you would understand, but you guys have to realize that this is only a game, and that no matter what you do, or how you look at it, it will never be fair. So just learn to suck it up and move on, but win or lose, we all are winners because we had this chance, and in the end, everyone would have lost somewhere, so please don't get offended by our decision." Everyone was shocked because for once in his life, Mush was actually making sense. By the looks of it, it seems like the dumbest, comes out on top.

"Wow, don't I feel so stupid." Runner said ashamed.

"Come on Runner, let go home." Dewey said grabbing hold of Runner's hand. Everyone just looked at Mush and smiled. I guess there's more to him then anyone ever imagined, and they realized that they need to let their guard down, and learn to just have fun.


End file.
